Naruto Uzumaki: Shi no Gekai
by ICB-RAIDEN
Summary: Attacked at a young age, Naruto is saved by two people; one that everyone thought would never return and another that no one thought would bother. Trained by the worlds greatest medic, Naruto will carve his name into history and the bodies of his enemies: foreign and domestic. This is the tale of the most feared Doctor in history, The Shi no Gekai!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I know its been a long time since I updated any of my stories and for that I am sorry. I lost my source of inspiration for awhile but luckily I have found another source that I believe to be much, much better. So as well as updating my other two stories I will also be writing a new one. I tend to read and write stories about characters with abilities that are outside their norm so you will never see a god like character ever, aside from Naruto in Fox Of Sound. Naruto will never be the best of the best. He will get hurt, be defeated, nearly killed and sometimes he wont succeed: He will fail like everyone else. He wont be a mindless brawler or sealing/ninjutsu god. Naruto Uzumaki will get a certain set of skills that he will be great at, a few skills that he is just okay with and the rest will just barely pass as acceptable. That applies only to his younger self. As he gets older he will grow stronger and succeed more and more. No one can take on the world and win so young.**

**Now, without further adieu I bring you my new story**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Shi no Gekai/**

**Surgeon of Death**

Naruto woke up with a start as he heard a loud banging on his apartment door. Looking over to his clock next his bed he noticed it was just after midnight."_I hope its not some drunk trying to break in and attack me again... maybe the Anbu will actually try and stop them this time."_ thought Naruto grimly.

Reaching under his pillow, Naruto gripped the handle of a very crude blade. More of a spike than an actual knife or kunai and jagged like a rock. he waited for the pounding to stop. Several minutes later the pounding on his door did indeed stop much to the young boys joy, he could finally go back to sleep. He was not asleep long though when something else woke him from his dreaming. This time Naruto was much more afraid.

Smelling smoke, Naruto turned on the lights in his bedroom. Over by his door he could now see that smoke was coming from the crack between the door and the floor. Panicking, Naruto ran out his room to the living space of his apartment and was horrified to see a large fire raging in is kitchen and slowly spreading. Running over to the front door Naruto went to open it, it was stuck. Trying again he tugged with all his might but still the door would not open. Checking all the locks to make sure he was trying to open a locked door he tried again with the same result. Slumping against the door Naruto cried out in pain as the back of his head was pricked "OW! What the-"

Naruto turned around to see what had poked him to see a few nails sticking through his door. Suddenly remembering the pounding on his door it dawned on him what had happened. Whoever was banging on his door wasn't trying to get in: they were trying to keep him from getting out. Standing up and grabbing the heaviest thing he could hold, little Naruto started beating on the door with a small chair he had screaming at the top of his lungs for help

"HELP ME PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The chair breaks in his hands so he starts beating at the door with his fists tearing them up due to the nails and slightly splintered wood,"I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE, HELP!? PLEA-"

**Minutes earlier, Hokage office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. In front of him on the desk was a mission report that he now, more than anything, regretted reading. The mission report was turned in by a now former Anbu captain detailing his mission to stop a coupe de tat peacefully or if all else failed, eradicate his clan. Uchiha Itachi was one of Hiruzens most trust and and loyal Anbu he had ever had serve him next to Kakashi and Yamato.

The report told of Itachi discovering all but a few Uchiha were in on the coupe. Those being mainly unborn children, newborns, some younger children that had not entered the academy yet and his younger brother Sasuke. Sighing, Hiruzen looked through the rest of the report. The children he thought uncorrupted by their power hungry parents, in the end, had to be killed as well. When Itachi went to slay his targets the parents were informing their children of the plan to over throw the Hokage and bring the Uchiha to their previous glory. Seeing no other way to salvage this set back, Itachi slew the young Uchiha children as well hoping the babies and Sasuke would become the future of the Uchiha clan.

Most of the babies were still in the maternity ward of the hospital so they were safe, or so that's what Hiruzen, as well as Itachi, had thought. Before fleeing the village as ordered, Itachi went by the hospital to check on the babies only to find them all missing, not being able to search very long he created a few clones to go and search for them while the real Itachi dropped off his report and left the village. Again Sarutobi was sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. As he read the report it became increasingly clear that the plan was a failure from the beginning. The village lost a powerful clan and many shinobi, one of its most loyal and strong Anbu it has seen in years as well as the ability to gain that strength back quickly all in just a few hours. The only thing they had out of this was Sasuke. The negatives severely out-weighed the positives this time.

"_I'm too old for this kind of shit... First Asuma leaves, then Minato sacrifices himself to save the village leaving me to take back up the mantle of Hokage, then this... If only there was someone I could give the job to that would be able to handle it. There are some good candidates but none of them are strong enough yet."_ thought Sarutobi. **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Sarutobi was brought out of his musings when an explosion shook the tower. Turning around to face the village Hiruzen saw an apartment building in the housing district had exploded "_That's..."_ eyes widening in terror Sarutobi burst through the window not even bothering to open them. On the way to the apartment complex several teams of Anbu and regular shinobi met up with their Hokage and followed him to the now burning pile of rubble.

"GET THAT FIRE OUT NOW!" Hiruzen ordered. As soon as the order was given several shinobi were already going through hand-seals for various water jutsu. Once the fire was out many other shinobi were clearing away the debris while the rest were looking for survivors or bodies. One such shinobi was Sarutobi himself. Digging through the burnt and broken materials he search furiously "NARUTO!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!?" yelled the old Hokage.

Hiruzen searched for hours and neither heard or found anything. As they were all about to give up on finding anyone one of the chunin thought she heard something. Listening carefully she heard it again, a low groan."I FOUND A SURVIVOR!" announced the young kunoichi.

Hearing this Hiruzen rushed over to the woman and began digging "NARUTO IS THAT YOU!?" asked Hiruzen. Hearing a groan Sarutobi increased his efforts as did several other people around him. After a few minutes the last piece of rubble was removed from on top of whomever was groaning. There, lying at their feet, was a sight that made most of the younger ninja vomit and the veterans cringe. Sarutobi knelt down and picked the small child up "Naruto, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright just hold on!" Before anyone could say anything Sarutobi was gone in a blur.

**Konoha Hospital**

It was a pretty boring night for most of the staff within the hospital, typical for as late as it was. Only one emergency case had been admitted so far and that only ended up being a training related wound that was not all that serious. The idiot had cut his hand trying to be flashy using a sword. But other than that the rounds went as normal so it was rather uneventful, that is, until Sarutobi burst through the doors of the lobby and started giving orders to every nurse and doctor he passed.

Soon the best burn specialists in the hospital were in one of the many operating rooms working non-stop to save Narutos life. Along side the doctors the Kyuubi was flooding Narutos system with chakra trying to heal him as fast and as much as possible. The two forces working together, albeit, unknowingly managed to get Naruto out of immediate danger but there was still a lot of damage and the healing they could provide was starting to crawl to a halt. The Kyuubi was reaching to the point where if he sent anymore chakra into Naruto the boy would die from chakra poisoning and the doctors were almost out of chakra themselves and on the verge of passing out.

Several hours later a few nurse came into the operating room after the doctors called it quits for the time being and took Naruto to room to rest. He was put on heavy pain killers and sedatives to keep him inactive and as to keep him from aggravating his wounds. After Naruto was settled in his room and left to rest the hospitals Chief of Medicine reported to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama we managed to stabilize the boy but I'm afraid that's all we can do. His wounds are healed, so to speak, and he is no longer in any immediate danger."

"What do you mean '_so to speak'_?" asked Sarutobi, "Is he healed or not!?"

"Well sir he _really_ did not have any visible wounds other than the burns. We cut the skin that had fuzed his limbs to his body and healed his lungs, throat, mouth, genitals and his loan eye as best we could. One of his eyes was completely burned away, the only thing we found in the socket was ash. Based on the amount of damage done to him and how much there was to _actually heal_ I would say that the boy was at the very center of the blast if not extremely close to it." explained the Doctor,"In fact I'm willing to bet that if it was not for the beast inside him that he would have been blown to bits."

Sarutobi sighed "You said you healed him as best you could, does that mean he's not completely healed?"

The Doctor nodded "I am sorry Hokage-sama, but without someone like Tsunade-sama here to heal the boy this is the best we can do. You have to understand sir, because of the extreme heat of the fire a lot of his wounds were cauterized. There is still burns over ninety percent of his body and his respiratory system is barely working. He will more than likely remain bed-ridden for the rest of his life."

"Is there anything else you can do for him? Anything at all?" asked Sarutobi.

Shaking his head the doctor places his report on Sarutobi's desk "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

Watching as the doctor left his office, Sarutobi shed a few tears for a boy that he should have protected. Naruto should have grown up like any normal child, with parents that loved him and plenty of friends. He should not have had to grow up living in fear of the being beaten. While drowning in his guilt several other emotions rose up inside Sarutobi; anger being the top of the list.

As his mind was wondering an idea came to him, he could save Naruto and repair the damage that this village has done to him, if only the physical damage. Hiruzen removed his Kage robes and put on his full battle garb. Before leaving his office he summoned the two most trusted anbu that he had left, "Tiger, Dog, if I don't return in the morning you are to assume that I am dead then find Jiraiya and Tsunade. One of them will be the next Hokage. If they both refuse they will be branded as traitors and placed in the bingo books as well as Danzo Shimura. Is that understood?"

Both nodded their heads "Thank you both." Before either could ask what Hiruzen was doing the man disappeared and neither could sense where he had gone.

**Somewhere under Konoha**

Danzo Shimura was sitting in dark room alone with only a single candle to provide light. In front of him were several documents, mainly mission reports from his Root agents but the two he was focusing his attention on currently. One was the copy of the report given to the Hokage about the semi-successful Uchiha massacre and the other was the medical report on Naruto Uzumaki's condition. Now Danzo could deal with the loss of one military powerhouse in the village such as the Uchiha, but the village losing its Jinchuuriki was unspeakable!

No matter how much he wanted to train the boy or thought Hiruzen as being naïve for thinking the boy could have a normal childhood. Danzo would never endanger the boy, he was an asset to the village, a military deterrent. A Jinchuuriki in his opinion was a villages "ace in the hole". If anyone tried to attack their home village a Jinchuuriki could level the battlefield before the first kunai was thrown with the pure destructive power they had at their finger-tips.

"_Uzumaki should have been turned into a weapon to attack our enemies and defend our home... not be burned beyond recognition and turned into a cripple."_ thought Danzo,"_At this point it would be best to kill the boy and place the Kyuubi inside another host."_

Danzo was woken from his musings when the door to his room was blasted down along with the wall that it was attached to. Standing in the now large doorway to his private quarters Danzo saw a man he thought he would never see down here in the Root base "Hiruzen...never thought I'd see the day when you would come down here, let alone find out where my base was."

"That is why you were not chosen to be Hokage Danzo, why you will never be the one thing you wanted to be most in the world. I knew the moment I told you to disband after the second war that you would never do it. I've also known for years where your base was as does all of the regular anbu. In fact I made it the anbu entry requirements to break in here and leave without notice." said Hiruzen.

Danzo's eyes narrowed at his long time rival "I see. Then tell me... why was it that you told me to disband if you weren't going to actually make me? Was it plausible deniability?"

Hiruzen laughed "In a way yes. I knew what you were doing was a necessary evil that had to continue, but I also knew if it was discovered that I sanctioned all your missions that I would be hated and thrown out of power. I also knew that if that happened you would have seized control of the village as soon as I was gone and I couldn't let that happen."

Hiruzen walked forward closer to Danzo's desk "So I ordered you to disband Root knowing that if you screwed up bad enough I could have plausible deniability. You would then be killed for being a traitor by acting on orders not of your Hokage. I also did it for one other purpose, one that I'm using right now."

Danzo sneered "And what other purpose would that be Saruto-"

"**I AM YOUR HOKAGE AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE YOUR INSUBORDINATION AND DISRESPECTFUL TONE WHEN AROUND ME. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR!?"** Hiruzen unleashed the full might of his killing intent solely on the man before him.

Never sense his days as a genin has Danzo been more afraid for his life, but he still had his pride, he would not show his fear to Hiruzen "Hai Hokage-sama. What will you have me do? My men are at your disposal."

Hiruzen nodded "Good. Your mission is for all your troops, both in the village and outside it. All available shinobi are to search for Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the village as soon as possible. Inform her that her last surviving family member is alive and in desperate need of her medical attention."

"Tsunade is stubborn, chances are she will not come easy or at all for that matter, and none of men are strong enough to take her on together, they'd be slaughtered if they attacked alone. What would you have me do then?" asked Danzo.

Hiruzen let a single tear fall down his wrinkled cheek "If she will not come I want you to give her this." handing Danzo a scroll he continued,"It explains in detail what I have thought to do for a long time along with a few other added punishments. If she refuses she will be placed in the bingo book as an S-class missing nin as well as having the Senju fortune added as her bounty. The extra I have planned for her is a something that will bring her back if she reads it."

Danzo was confused, if Hiruzen could bring Tsunade back so easily why hasn't he done so yet "What do you plan to do Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen sighed and stood up preparing to leave "All traces of the Senju will be erased from Konoha's memory. I will make them seem as nothing more than a dream just like the Uchiha soon will be. All her family as well as her lover Dan will be removed from the memorial stone and what bodies are buried will be moved and burned. The Senju compound torn down, the first and seconds heads taken of the mountain. Tsunade has been gone long enough, if she will not return home to heal Naruto then she will learn the that desertion has its consequences."

"Get moving Danzo, the faster she returns the better." and with that Hiruzen left. Danzo got up and walked out of his room and made his way into the heart of the base to inform his shinobi of their new mission and have hawks sent out to inform his operatives away from home to stop what they were doing and pursue Tsunade Senju. Several copies of the scroll was made and given to teams and attached to messenger hawks.

For the first time in years Danzo was smiling a true smile, Hiruzen was back and the village finally had a really Kage again. The Way he barged into his office Danzo knew that had he not cooperated Hiruzen would have killed him without a second thought. And that was why he chose to follow him now.

**Three weeks later**

It was not even a month after Danzo had his forces out searching for Tsunade that he received a messenger hawk telling of their mission success. Tsunade had been found and the message was delivered. Although the other half of the reply was of the lone survivor reporting how Tsunade took the news. What started as a four man cell searching Demon country for the woman now became a one man cell.

In her immense rage, Tsunade quickly got over her fear of blood and proceeded to "_shoot the messenger". _Or messengers as it were. After literally tearing three out of the four shinobi apart, she gave her own message to the last survivor to have delivered to Hiruzen. Danzo in his curiosity opened the scroll to read Tsunade's reply before he was half-way through the message he was gone heading to warn Hiruzen of a coming threat that he was sure his old rival would not be able to handle.

Moments later Danzo arrived just outside the Hokage's office and burst through the door "Hiruzen, Tsunade has been found. She is on her way here as we speak."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his desk and let out a relieved sigh "That is very good. When will she be arriving?"

Danzo took out the scrolls from earlier and placed them on Hiruzen's desk "I suggest reading them quickly. She may already be in the village." After saying his peace Danzo vanished once again , only this time heading some place far from Hiruzen as possible, as well as sending word to his men and all other anbu in the area to evacuate the Hokage tower. As he was making his way back to his base there was a loud crash. Looking back towards the Hokage tower he saw smoke rising from Hiruzen's office "_I hope Hiruzen can hold her off and calm her down at the same time."_

In the Hokage's office.

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" roared Tsunade after she crashed through the offices window,"WHERE ARE YOU YOU COWARD!?"

Peering through the dust caused by her explosive entrance Tsunade could not see a thing but she knew Hiruzen was there "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SENSEI! COME OUT AND-"

Tsunade was rocketed out of the office before she could finish her sentence. The force of the blow had her sailing towards the Hokage Monument followed shortly behind by Hiruzen wielding Enma in his adamantine staff form "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF TSUNADE!"

Hiruzen landed gracefully on his feet while Tsunade landed several feet away in a heap but managed to get back up fast. Both were leaking killer intent at this point but Tsunade was quickly overrun with fear as Hiruzen's more potent KI engulfed her and made it hard to breath. It had been decades since she felt this helpless in front of any shinobi and never had she been on the receiving end of Hiruzen-senseis KI. She tried her best to stand up and face the monster that was her sensei but she was on her back with a sandaled foot crushing her windpipe.

"I gave you plenty of time to morn the deaths of Dan and Nawaki, Tsunade. I allowed you to leave thinking in time you would come back to your senses and back to your home. Instead you drag poor Shizune around the elemental nations and squander your families wealth and soil their good name!" said Hiruzen still leaking KI,"It ends now Tsunade. You are a disgrace, a shell of your former self. You bring great shame to your family and the village your Grandfather built. Dan would be ashamed to see you now."

Rage welled up in Tsunade's eyes and she tried to fight back against Hiruzen "How dare you!"

"**I DARE BECAUSE I UNDERSTAND DAN MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL AS YOU ARE!"** roared Hiruzen.**"DAN WANTED TO BE HOKAGE MORE THAN ANYTHING AND KNEW WHAT IT TOOK TO BE HOKAGE. TO CARE ABOUT YOUR VILLAGE ABOVE ALL ELSE, TO BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE TO MAKE SURE YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS COULD LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! HOW DARE I!? HOW DARE YOU! THE WAY YOU SPIT ON THE TITLE OF HOKAGE PROVES THAT YOU DIDNT KNOW THE MAN AT ALL NORE DID YOU KNOW YOUR GRANDFATHER AND GRANDUNCLE!"**

Hiruzen lifted his foot from Tsunade's throat and walked to the edge of the cliff to face the village "Dan loved this village and wanted to protect it and everyone in it just as much as he loved and wanted to protect you Tsunade, Just like Hashirama and Tobirama-sensei. To them their whole family was the village and that is what they taught their students. That is what I tried to teach to you, Jiraiya and Orochimaru and it saddens me to see that only one of you took my teachings to heart and passed it on to his students. Its time to grow up Tsunade and see that you aren't the only one hurting right now."

Hiruzen turned around to look at Tsunade and she gasped. Tears were streaming down Hiruzens wrinkled cheeks "My wife is dead Tsunade so is my first son, he left his son Konohamaru behind with no one but myself to take care of him. Asuma has left to work with the guardians in the capital and wants nothing to do with me. I was forced to take up the mantle of Hokage again after Minato died saving the village from the Kyuubi and tonight I nearly lost his son to traitors!...I am old Tsunade and this village, our home, needs someone that can protect it. I cannot do that alone anymore. I need your help Tsunade."

Tsunade was stunned listening to her sensei "Are you asking me to be Hokage?"

Hiruzen let out a chuckle void of any emotion "Not at all Tsunade. As you are right now, you are in no shape to run anything as stressful as a village. But that does not mean that I will not be training you to take over in a few years. After you get back up to your old self of coarse. Until you are on par with me you are demoted down to Special-Jounin in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Getting back on her feet, Tsunade bowed to Hiruzen "I'm sorry Sensei." Hiruzen stepped forward and gave Tsunade a hug which she returned "Its alright Tsunade. I'm just glad to see you home where you belong."

Breaking the hug after several minutes Hiruzen got her attention "Come Tsunade, there is someone that I need you to see."

"Whom is it Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Tsunade as she followed Hiruzen towards the Hospital."Is it that person you mentioned in the scroll, the one that is supposed to be family?"

"Yes Tsunade. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is Minato and Kushina's son. His apartment exploded a few weeks ago and he suffered third degree burns over 100% of his body. Thanks to the help of the doctors and the help of the Kyuubi's chakra, the damage has been limited to just 90% over his body." explained Hiruzen.

Tsunade's eyes were wide in shock "HOW DID HE SURVIVE!?"

Hiruzen shook his head "I wish I could tell you for sure Tsunade but the best I can say is because of the Kyuubi. Minato sealed it inside the boy when he was born. I fear that this may have been an attack on young Naruto because he is the beasts jailor. Right now he is in a medical induced coma."

"What else can you tell me about his current situation?" asked Tsunade.

"Not much other than the injuries the doctors weren't able to fix." replied Hiruzen. Soon they arrived at the hospital and walking towards the burn ward,"As of right now he is burned a little over 90% of his body. He is missing his right eye and his respiratory system is all but destroyed. The only way that Naruto is able to breath is because he is on a respirator. Any wounds that he may have were cauterized be the fire. Our chief of medicine said that they did everything possible to heal Naruto more but unless you healed him he would spend the rest of his life in the hospital. This is what Naruto looked like before the incident."

Sarutobi pulled out a picture and handed it to Tsunade "That was taken last year when I took him out for his birthday. He's six now." finally getting to the room they were looking for, Hiruzen picks up the charts off the door and hands them to Tsunade,"This is him now."

Flipping through the pages Tsunade was getting angrier by the minute. After she finished reading the medical charts you could hear alarms going off all over the hospital. Tsunade was leaking so much KI that it was causing problems with the other patients, especially the civilian, genin and elderly patients "Tsunade you have to calm down. Now that you are here Naruto can be healed and we can get to the bottom of this."

Tsunade relaxed hearing her sensei's words "He was attacked Sensei. By a suicide technique no less."

"What makes you say that?" asked Hiruzen.

Opening the chart and showing him certain parts "I've seen this type of damage done before Sensei. During the third war it was used a lot by Uchiha about to die. They would overload themselves with fire chakra to the point their own bodies would become bombs. The more chakra the bigger the explosion. No wonder the doctors here could not heal Naruto. This is extremely difficult to heal if you don't know what to do or how the burns formed."

Hiruzen looked confused "Why would the doctors need to know how the burns formed to heal Naruto? If it is just a very large burn they should be able to heal him just as well as you."

"That would be true if it was just a normal burn and if it was just a burn." answered Tsunade.

"What do you mean just a burn?"asked Sarutobi.

Walking into Naruto's room Tsunade set the chart down on a nearby table and started scanning Naruto's body "When you load so much chakra into an attack like this you not only burn or electrocute the victims, you also give them chakra poisoning since the damage down is _pure_ chakra. This attack did not produce fire by using fire chakra the explosion itself WAS chakra! To heal this kinda of damage he has to have his chakra cleansed using the offending elements weakness. In this case water chakra has to be used then we can start to heal his skin and respiratory system."

Sarutobi was confused "If that is true how come the other doctors did not find this problem three weeks ago?"

Tsunade sighed when she stopped scanning Naruto "They probably didn't notice it because they either have not dealt with these kinds of wounds before doubled with the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra, while helping to heal Naruto, was masking the other problem."

"So can you heal him Tsunade?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes I can but I am going to need help from the Kyuubi in order to do so and that doesn't mean there wont be a few scars still there when I'm done." Tsunade summoned Katsuyu in her miniature form,"Katsuyu this young man here needs our help. I need you to channel my healing chakra into him while I gather it. You will also need to help purify the Kyuubi's chakra running through him to keep from poisoning his chakra system further."

"At once Tsunade-sama." replied Katsuyu.

Katsuyu split in two, half staying on Tsunade's shoulder the other leaping onto Naruto's chest,"Sensei this is going to take a while so when Shizune finally arrives tell her where I am and that she should find us a place to stay until I can get my families clan compound cleaned up. I will report back when I am done healing Naruto."

Hiruzen nodded "Of course Tsunade, Thank you."

"No Sarutobi-sensei, thank you for bringing me back to my senses. Thank you for bringing me home." said Tsunade,"Oh and let the doctor on this case know whats going on and that I have this handled."

Hiruzen left the room after that, he had other matters to attend to and to get ready for when Naruto was able to move around again. Tsunade was back and Danzo knew exactly where he stood with Hiruzen. Now all that was left was for Naruto to be healed and return to his life as a young boy. Everything would go back to normal.

At that moment Sarutobi got a strange feeling in his gut. Something told him that nothing would be normal again. From this day on things would be as far from normal as he could imagine.

In Naruto's hospital room, Tsunade along with Katsuyu and Naruto were alight with green medical chakra "Alright Katsuyu now that we got rid of the chakra poisoning its time we heal the burn."

"Yes Tsunade-sama. How do you plan to get the Kyuubi to help heal Naruto-kun though?" wondered Katsuyu.

"Naruto's mother used to say that the Kyuubi could hear everything that the host could. So if Naruto can hear us then so can that giant fox. All we have to do is speak load enough." replied Tsunade.

Katsuyu nodded her head and Tsunade began to speak "Kyuubi if you can hear me we need your help. Naruto is in bad shape as you know but we need your help to heal him. My chakra and healing techniques will not be enough to do the job, in fact just healing him will not do the job. What he needs is to have his skin regenerated. I can't do that but you can. What I plan to do is remove several layers of skin while at the same time you regenerate it to the way it was before. I know you may not want to heal Naruto but unless you do he will be stuck here for the rest of his life and you will be stuck with him. You will be reduced to a vulnerable target that cant defend itself. So please, for your sake and Naruto's, help us."

"I feel the Kyuubi's chakra flowing Tsunade-sama. Should I start purifying it?" asked Katsuyu.

Tsunade shook her head "Not yet wait till it starts to damage Naruto then purify it little by little. If this is what they do to a little boy then what is going to happen to him when he gets older? He is going to need the Kyuubi's chakra to fight back if not just to heal his injuries. No we have to let Naruto's chakra network and body get used to large amounts of Bijuu running through him."

Katsuyu continued to channel Tsunade's healing chakra into Naruto as they peeled back the boys skin. After several hours of work the three of them together had manage to finish healing Naruto's legs all the way up to his mid thigh. It was almost ten hours after that that they were past his abdomen and starting on Naruto's arms. The reason it took so long was that several organs needed to repaired along the way. Naruto now had full use of his legs and was able to continue on his family name if he so chooses.

Fixing his arms took slightly less time than his legs but still long enough to have Katsuyu purifying the Kyuubi's chakra half way through healing them. Once they were done Tsunade focused her efforts on healing Naruto's respiratory system and face along with the Kyuubi's help. This took much longer however due to having to be as careful as possible when operating around Naruto's internal organs. One small slip up and they could kill the boy instantly. It was another full day before Naruto was completely healed. All that remained that could not be healed was his missing right eye, a large burn that had refused to heal, no matter how hard both Kyuubi and Tsunade tried, on his left shoulder and the fact that he was currently bald.

Just as Tsunade was about to finish up and pass out there was a Knock at the door "Come in. I'm almost done." rasped Tsunade.

"Sorry to disturb you Tsunade-hime, but You are not quite finished yet." replied Danzo as he entered to hospital room.

"Danzo!" sneered Tsunade,"What are you doing here?" 

Danzo walked over to Naruto and inspected the boys body "You did well Tsunade-hime. I expected nothing less from the worlds greatest medical kunoichi. Hiruzen will be happy to here that young Naruto is okay."

"Don't test my patience Danzo! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tsunade could barely keep her anger in check. She knew just as well as Hiruzen what this man was capable of and what he did. Hell she knew that the jutsu used on Naruto was created by this man and used by his ROOT forces more than anything back in the third shinobi war.

"I am not here to start a fight Tsunade-hime. I am here to make amends." answered Danzo.

"_Amends?" _thought Tsunade,"What do you Danzo?"

Danzo pulled a jar out of his robs and took an object floating in it and placed it near Naruto's empty socket "I know to well the pain of loosing ones eye and the handicap it places on shinobi. I am here Tsunade-hime to give Naruto a gift. One that will no doubt help him in the future."

Katsuyu gasped when she saw an eye in Danzo's hand being placed in Naruto's eye socket. She almost jumped back in shock when she saw the kind of eye it was "Tsunade-sama! He's giving him an eye with the Byakugan!"

Tsunade was in shock. How the hell did Danzo get a hold on the Byakugan without the main branches knowledge? How was Naruto going to get away with having it? Surely the Hyuuga clan would have him jailed and the eye taken back if not out right executed. Danzo walked away after he placed the eye inside Naruto's head.

"Do not worry. I know the consequences of my actions had this not been passed by the Hyuuga council already. They owed me several favors Tsunade-hime. It was not hard at all to have them give just one eye up. Although for them to agree to this there had to be a caged bird seal placed on Naruto." Danzo answered Tsunade's unspoken question.

"THE WHAT!?" roared Tsunade while she was finishing the procedure.

"Like I said Tsunade-hime, do not worry. While he now carries the caged bird seal, it is only written on the eye itself and lacks all the seals that would have made him subservient to the Hyuuga clan's main house as well as the torture seals. The only thing that will happen when is that the eye will be destroyed upon young Naruto's death." said Danzo,"But until that day comes he will have to cover the eye up. Even if the Hyuuga council gave me the eye it does not mean that everyone else in the village will understand."

Tsunade thought over Danzo's words carefully "You wouldn't do this out of the kindness of your own heart Danzo. You are going to want something in return. The only question is what you are going to want."

Danzo allowed a small smirk to appear on his face "Tsunade-hime you wound me. I want nothing in return from you or the boy. I only want whats best for young Naruto here. And what's best for Naruto is what is best for the village. He is one of Konoha's greatest assets after all."opening the door to leave Danzo looks back at Tsunade as she is getting up to check Naruto over,"When he is older he will need to learn how use his new gift and the Hyuuga clan will not help him, but I will. When he wants to start learning bring him to me and root will teach him. I shall leave the rest of his training up to those that are willing."

As Danzo left Tsunade finished her last diagnostic of Naruto. He was perfectly fine not including the baldness and that one scar that would not heal. Using the last of her strength, Tsunade removed the breathing tubes from Naruto's throat, took him off the IV drip that was keeping him in the coma and replaced the bandages that were covering his eye. After that was all done Katsuyu dismissed herself just after watching Tsunade pass out in a chair next to Naruto's bed.

It was several hours after Tsunade feel asleep that a nurse finally came into the room to make sure everything was going alright. The nurse was shocked to see Naruto back to full health so quickly. Rushing to grab a doctor the nurse failed to see Naruto stirring. Slowly Naruto began to wake up.

When the nurse returned with a doctor they both noticed Naruto was awake and trying to talk "Hold on there Naruto. You have been asleep for a very long time. Here, let me get you some water, that should make talking easier."

the nurse quickly caught on and poured a glass of water for the young boy and placed a straw in it "Here you go Naruto-kun." said the nurse with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the nurse and nodded his head in thanks. He quickly drained the glass of its contents and in a raspy voice asked for more. The nurse happily obliged and offered him another smile along with the glass of water. This time Naruto only drank half the glass feeling that his throat was moist enough to talk and would not hurt as much he spoke up "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

The doctor sighed and the nurse got a sad look on her face "What is the last thing you remember Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment "I was in my apartment and there was a fire." Naruto's breathing became labored and his heart rate shot up,"I tried to leave but the door was locked and I couldn't open it... I tried calling for help but no one answered!"

"Naruto you need to calm down, it is okay. You are safe now." comforted the doctor.

Naruto did not listen however as he kept getting more and more worked up as he explained what he could remember "This guy came out of my floor almost glowing! He had red eyes with some kinda thing on them, he also had a plate on his head that I see a lot of the ninja around the village wearing. I tried asking him to save me! I tugged on his pants and punched his legs asking him save me but he laughed, HE JUST LAUGHED!"

Tsunade woke up hearing screaming coming from right beside her and loud beeping coming from the other side of the bed. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto in the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the bed "NARUTO!"

Getting up Tsunade rushed to Naruto's side and flooded his body with her medical chakra to calm him down "Naruto I need you to calm down," she said soothingly,"It is okay. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. That person is gone and you are safe, I promise. We wont let anyone harm you."

Naruto finally calmed down enough that he fell asleep even though he was still muttering about laughing. Tsunade sighed deeply "Which one of you thought it was a good idea to start asking him questions about what happened?"

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama but he woke up asking what happened and why he was here. I thought it would be best that to ask him what he remembered." replied the doctor.

"And you didn't think that surviving something as horrifying what he did wouldn't leave him with some mental scarring?" asked Tsunade in a low tone so as not to wake Naruto again but still just as angry,"If he is going to be questioned about what happened that night it needs to be done with a Yamanaka in the room to help repair his psyche, not without one! I healed his body with help but I can not repair his mind."

"Now doctor if you are done causing trouble for my patient you could help me a lot more by informing Sarutobi-sensei that Naruto is fine along with calling in a Yamanaka to begin repair his mental state." ordered Tsunade.

The doctor bowed his head and left. The nurse however stayed behind "Is there anything else you need Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head "At the moment all I need is rest, thank you. Naruto will be out for a few more hours and when he awakes he is going to need a lot more nutrients than what are in his IV." Tsunade took out a pen and wrote a note on a prescription pad,"Make sure this gets to Chouza Akamichi. Tell him it is needed right away."

"Yes ma'am!" the nurse took the note from Tsunade and was out the door as fast as she could.

It was an hour later that Tsunade was woken up again, this time by Sarutobi shaking her gently "Sensei?"

Sarutobi smiled "Hello Tsunade. I'm glad to see that you are awake, even more so to see that Naruto is healed. That must have taken a lot of chakra to heal him to such an extent and for so long. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but that nurse should be back the time Naruto wakes up with food for the both of us." said Tsunade,"I had her go to Chouza's to get food for Naruto and myself. High in all nutrients for Naruto and high in chakra replenishment nutrients for me."

"That sounds fine to me. I hope you ordered a lot of food though. Naruto can back away the ramen just like his mother." Sarutobi chuckled.

Tsunade smiled "I remember. Kushina used to plow through bowl after bowl of the stuff. I figured it must have been because of the Kyuubi increasing her metabolism like my grandmother since she was the same way. To this day I hate the fact those two could eat how much of whatever they wanted and didn't gain a single pound!"

Sarutobi had a good hard laugh remembering those two "Yes many women were jealous of that fact. I believe it was because of your grandmother that the Akamichi joined the village in the first place. Hashirama-sensei told us that she bet the Head of the clan at the time that she could beat him in an eating contest and as you can see she obviously won."

"I never heard that story before." Tsunade said pouting.

"I'm not surprised. After Hashirama-sensei told us that story Mito beat him half to death for telling us and we were threatened with a slow death if we ever told anyone. Seeing as she's gone I don't see the harm in letting you know." responded Sarutobi."Now what can you tell me about young Naruto here?"

Tsunade sat up straight and gave her report as she wrote it up, not wanting to have to repeat herself later on. When she got to the end she did however tell Hiruzen something that she left out of her report "Danzo stopped by sensei... He gave Naruto something."

Sarutobi froze "What did he do?"

Tsunade got up from her seat and lifted the bandage over Naruto's eye and opened the eye lid "This."

Walking over to the other side of the bed and stood there in shock at what he saw."He said that it was a gift. That Naruto would need to be strong so the village would be strong. He said he knew the pain of missing an eye and the effect it could have on a shinobi's career. He also asked for nothing in return, only to send Naruto to him when he was able to start training and learning about his gift."

"Tsunade..."spoke Hiruzen.

"Yes sensei?" questioned Tsunade.

"Protect Naruto. Train him as best you can in as much as you can. By time he graduates the academy I want him to be able to protect himself from any threat, both inside and outside the village. Danzo is not the type to waste resources on those that are not his own. If he is giving away Kekkei Genkai then he may try and make a play for Naruto." said Hiruzen.

Tsunade nodded "I'll do my best sensei but other than taijutsu and medical ninjutsu I don't know much else I could teach him. I mean he is a Jinchuuriki, his chakra control is going to be terrible at best. I'm not saying I wont look after him and I can sure train him in the basics but shouldn't someone that his a ninjutsu powerhouse train him?"

Sarutobi sighed "that is true that as a Jinchuuriki he would be better suited as heavy assault type but as of right now the only person that fits the description is Jiraiya and he has been taking mission after mission plus working with his spy network since Minato died. He said he would return when Naruto entered the chunin exams to train him and teach him his fathers techniques but I can not wait till then Tsunade. He needs the training now."

"Okay Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade sighed,"I'll do what I can. Besides, he is family after all, right?"

**Author Note:**

**Well everyone that is it. The first chapter to my new story. Sorry to end it there but I had to. I got other stories that need my attention before I write anymore on this, but not to worry the next chapter will be up before you know it. As always thank you for reading and please tell me what you think in a review. And if you do review, constructive criticism only and please write more than "loved the story, can't wait till the next chapter comes out." or "Update soon." I hate those kinds of reviews.**

**Anyway, see you all later!**

**ICB-RAIDEN**


	2. Reassignment!

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two Reassignment. I know I left you all with a cliffy last time but I hope that got you all to want to read more and hopefully I'll have my other stories out soon. Fox of Sound is taking a lot of time and it is messing with my brain! So I started writing this chapter to give my head a rest from rewriting the same story. Any who on with the story.**

**REASSIGNMENT!**

**Time skip nine years**

Sitting in a class room he had not been in since he was much younger Naruto, now age fifteen, was reading over a medical text he had received from his sensei Tsunade about gene-therapy and genetic replication. Both were new fields of study to them but if what he was reading was possible then in theory bloodlines could be created from nothing or successfully implanted into foreign bodies and not be rejected or at least given a high enough success rate.

While sitting in the back of the room reading more people started to file into the classroom. Some he recognized and others he did not. Most of whom he recognized were the clan heirs he had seen during meetings that Tsunade had forced him to be apart of or healed because of injuries due to training. Naruto sighed, he really did not want to be here. three years ago he had graduated early from the academy and gone straight to med-nin school and graduated top of his class two years after that all while being apprenticed to his cousin Tsunade. She taught him anything and everything that she knew about concerning medicine and iroujutsu. Tsunade also taught him basic shinobi skills and combat techniques so when he worked in the field he could defend himself.

At first though Tsunade just taught him the basics of being a shinobi and did not even dare think of teaching him iroujutsu other than basic first-aid with bandages but one day Naruto came to her with a bet, if Naruto could punch a hole in a wall bigger than she could Tsunade would train him to be a combat medic, but if he could not then he would give up on being a shinobi all together, which Tsunade had asked him about many times so that he could be safe. Tsunade ended up losing that bet when Naruto utterly destroyed the wall they were hitting when he used a chakra enhanced punch while Tsunade just used a normal punch.

Needless to say Tsunade was stunned. She just got beat by an eight year old. But as per the bet she taught Naruto all she knew and it turns out he was a natural. By time he graduated the academy he was already capable of performing surgeries that even Shizune was nervous about doing. According to Tsunade this should not have been possible though seeing as with the Kyuubi sealed inside himself, Naruto's chakra control should have been shot to hell. After a week long stint in Konoha hospital Hiruzen and Tsunade discovered that Naruto had come in contact with the Kyuubi and made a deal with the beast. In exchange for Naruto allowing the Kyuubi access to his senses and destroying the man that used him he got perfect chakra control and increased intellect. At the time everyone that knew what happened thought that Naruto got screwed on the deal, well everyone but Naruto himself.

Now there were only a hand full of people that could match Naruto in a game of wits and when it came to chakra control, well Tsunade still had him beat. Of course having decades of experience helped.

While Naruto was looking back fondly on the past nine years since that incident the rest of the people that were supposed to be there finally came into the class room."How you been Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his text to see Shikamaru sitting beside him on his right and Chouji on Shikamaru's right. Naruto let a smile grace his features "Hello Shika, Chouji. Finally graduating I see. I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised Naruto? You expect us to fail or drop out?" asked Chouji.

Shikamaru laughed "Troublesome... no Chouji, he expected us to graduate early like he did. Right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head "I suppose I should have seen this coming though. I mean you are the laziest person I ever met."

Chouji could not hold back his laughter hearing what Naruto had said and all Shikamaru could do was shrug. Laughter and joking around with old friends was cut short when Shikamaru spoke up "Why are you here Naruto? You've been a genin for three years now."

Everyone that had heard Shikamaru started to whisper and gossip about Naruto being a genin and why he was here and making outlandish assumptions all without bothering to hear the actual reason. Only a few individuals bothering to pay attention to the conversation hoping to hear the exact reason why.

"I want to be a combat medic like my cousin and advance through the ranks the way she did." said Naruto,"but it turns out they don't do that in Konoha anymore so I have join a genin team to progress."

"That sucks." Chouji said while eating a handful of chips.

Shikamaru nodded his head "Any advice or info you can give us about being a genin?"

Naruto laughed and spoke up so the whole classroom could hear him "Well I've been told I am not aloud to tell any of you anything until after everything's all said and done but they said nothing about giving hints. The more chores you do and the faster you complete them without screwing up the sooner you will be able to stop doing them. Oh, and don't think that you will be able to coast by on what you have learned here, branch out and keep training. Also don't rely on your teammates being able to save you every time. I've come to the aid of several teams with dead genin because they thought their teammates would save them."

The classroom went quiet after hearing Naruto's little speech. Some of them thinking about their current career path and others thinking it was all a joke to scare them. Soon a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose walked in and took a seat at the desk in the front of the room. Surprised he did not have to quiet the room down like he usually did he got right to work."Hello everyone, congratulations on making it to the rank of genin and starting your shinobi career. Today you will be placed in your squads, then you will meet your sensei 's and begin completing missions for the good of the village. So lets begin..."

After several minutes Iruka finally got to team seven "Team Seven will be: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzu..." Iruka was cut off from finishing the last name when an overwhelming dose of killing intent flooded the room. Most of the weaker genin passed out right away while some managed to stay awake, if barely.

"Finish that name and I will kill you." snarled Naruto,"You may want to re-read that because I know for a fact that the Hokage would never put me on a team with that _thing_ knowing full well what would happen if he did."

Naruto finally let up the KI and and the oppressive feeling vanished. Iruka regained his senses and coughed to steady his voice "I'm sorry Naruto-san but this is the paper I received this morning. You are to be placed with Sakura, Sasuke and have Kakashi Hatake as your Jounin sensei. I'm sorry but tha.." Iruka was cut off again only this time it was by Naruto leaving.

Other side of the village

Hiruzen was in the middle of filing paperwork when he felt something coming his way that reeked of death. Feeling for the chakra source coming his way Hiruzen was ready to call for help when Tsunade came into his office with a piece of paper in her hand "Tsunade what are you.."

"OLD MAN!" Naruto appeared in front of Hiruzen, Kyuubi chakra flaring with his fist cocked back ready to swing when he was stopped mid punch by Tsunade grabbing the back of his neck and putting the paper on his forehead."Calm down gaki." said Tsunade."

"LET ME GO BAA-CHAN!" roared Naruto.

"Tsunade what the hell is going on and why is Naruto trying to attack me? You better start talking fast." asked Hiruzen in a threatening tone.

Naruto was struggling against the effects of the seal that was placed on him "YOU KNOW WHY YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM!"

Tsunade placed another seal on Naruto to keep him from talking "Sorry Naruto but it wasn't sensei that did that, it was me. I put you on the same team as the Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widened showing betrayal and rage.

"Tsunade I thought we talked about this. I agreed that it would be good for you to start taking on some of my responsibilities to prepare you for the job of Hokage and handling the genin team rosters was the best first step. But putting Naruto on the same team? Even I knew that was bad decision." said Hiruzen.

"I know sensei but with what that boy wants to do and how we can guess the type of shinobi he will become based on his ancestors I thought putting a trained medic on his team would keep him alive longer and Naruto is the best we have." defended Tsunade.

Hiruzen sighed "I know that but you know how he feels about that clan. After what happened all Naruto has done is spit on the name and curse their very existence. He has told us time and time again he wants to see the Uchiha burn just like they burned him."

"He needs to grow up. Its been nine years and he can't keep blaming the entire clan over something one person did. Especially since those that are still alive had nothing to do with that night." said Tsunade,"I put him on this team so he could finally work through his past and stop living in it."

Tsunade took the seals off Naruto and stepped back waiting to see how he would react after. Naruto just sat there staring at the floor, his whole body shaking. Hands clenched so had he was drawing blood dripping it on the floor. Standing up Naruto headed for the windows "Sorry for trying to hit you gramps it wont happen again. Turns out I aimed at the wrong person."

Before anyone could speak Naruto was gone, heading back towards the academy."I warned you something likes would happen Tsunade. Naruto has managed to recover quite a bit since that day, physically and emotionally. But he still hates the Uchiha for what they did and I can't say I don't blame him. But his hatred for them is strong that not even a Yamanaka can help him. Right now we have an emotionally compromised Jinchuuriki out for blood and you just gave him a target to let all his anger and pain out on. You better hope Naruto can reign in his anger before we have to put him to death."

Moments later back at the Academy

Everyone had left with their senseis since Naruto left hoping that he would not return before they left. A good amount of them were gone when he appeared in the front of the class room. All that was left were Sakura and Sasuke. Both scooted back in their chairs for fear of the man in front of them.

"I've been told I must work with you to reach the rank of chunin and that I am to keep you alive until then. But I am warning you right now: give me a reason, any reason and I will happily rip your head off with my bare hands and parade it around the village with a smile on my face. Got me?" said Naruto as he got right in Sasuke's face.

All Sasuke could do was nod.

"My first impression of you all is... you are going to be very interesting to work with." said a voice from behind the three teens. Turning around they all looked at the door to see a man wearing basic Jounin attire, a headband covering his left eye and gray hair that was spiked up at an odd angle."Meet me on the roof in five."

The three teens were dumbfounded when the man disappeared in a plume of smoke after he finished speaking. Naruto was the first to recover and shunshined to the roof. Sasuke was the next to recover and ran out the door followed by Sakura. Once they were all gathered the gray haired man addressed the three young shinobi.

"My name, as you may have guessed, is Kakashi Hatake." spoke the now introduced Kakashi," and for your remaining tenure as genin I will be your sensei. Now I would like you all to go around and tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, your dreams for the future, that sort of thing. You first." pointing at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "My name is Sakura Haruno.." (same introduction as canon as well as the same outfit she had when she was younger.)

"Very good Sakura." said Kakashi giving the girl an eye smile while Naruto just rolled his eyes,"You next in the blue."

Sasuke sat up straight when he introduced himself taking pride in his name. He was dressed in black short-sleeved, high collar shirt with the Uchiha family crest sewn into the back along with black shorts that went down to his knees. He wore elbow pads on both arms and had bandages wrapped up both shins and his right arm with belt like straps over the bandages."My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like to train and I dislike a lot of things. My goal for the future is to gain enough strength to kill my brother for what he did to me and my family."

"good riddance." muttered Naruto.

Sasuke was furious "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Naruto cleared is throat "I don't need to repeat myself, I know you heard me. But since you seem a little slow I'll say it again; Good Riddance. All I hear around this village when it comes to your clan is how great they are, but if they were so great where are they now? Oh that's right, they all got nearly eradicated by your brother in one night. Seems to me that if something is so great it would take a lot more than one man to destroy it. Also when I get the chance I'm buying your brother a drink before ripping his eyes out myself."

Sasuke lunged at Naruto with a kunai in hand, luckily for Sasuke Kakashi held him back "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Naruto, you need to pick your words better." stated Kakashi,"So why don't you go ahead and explain so we can get this whole thing over with."

Naruto scoffed "Why should I tell anyone here anything about me? Two wet behind the ears genin that have never seen outside these walls, let alone their comfort zones. The only reason you know any of what I have to say Hatake is because you were my handler years ago."

Kakashi narrowed his eye on the boy "Naruto either you tell them or I will. Your choice."

Gritting his teeth Naruto stood up and face his so called team with Sasuke still being restrained by Kakashi. Naruto was wearing a white form fitting shirt with no sleeves which had the red Uzumaki crest on the front and a red cross on the back with a cloth mask that covered up his cheeks but did not cover up his mouth or nose. This was meant to hide his whisker marks but allow him to eat like normal. On his fore arms were black steel plated gauntlets that covered his whole fore arm. He wore dark green cargo pants that were wrapped up at the bottom to keep from fraying or getting caught on debris. His shoes were closed-toed, unlike the traditional open-toed sandals that most shinobi wore, due to working in the hospital so much when he was not out helping other teams that had gotten hurt. Two, larger than average supply pouches hung from his waist each with a red cross on the opening flap.

"Okay Kakashi, you want me to tell these grunts what my issue is?" asked Naruto.

'YEAH! Whats your problem with Sasuke-kun?" yelled Sakura.

Kakashi sighed "Go ahead Naruto. Tsunade wanted me to get you to tell them anyway so you don't have a choice right now."

"Fine." Naruto turned around to face away from his team,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to study medicine and surgical practices. I hate all Uchiha and Uchiha related things. My goal for the future is to surpass Tsunade Senju and become the greatest combat medic in history and wipe out all Uchiha from the face of the earth."

Naruto stopped in mid speech to take off his shirt "The reason I hate the Uchiha so much is because of this," pointing to the burn scar on his right shoulder then pointed to the eye patch he wore over his left eye,"Nine years ago I used to have both my eyes and I didn't have this grotesque burn on me. But one day nine years ago that changed when an Uchiha clan member attacked me in my home and blew himself up nearly killing me. He was laughing the entire time. One hundred percent of my body was covered in burns and my eye was turned to ash. Thanks to Tsunade and the doctors at the hospital they were able to regenerate all of my wounds, well all but this scar and my eye."

Putting his shirt back on Naruto took off his gauntlets. Underneath them were jagged scars along his wrists and up his fore arms "I was so fucked up in the head after that night that I tried killing myself a few times, but every time I tried I would be saved by Tsunade or Kakashi here. After awhile I focused my depression on to something and stopped my self destruction. I learned to heal people, I also learned how to better kill as well since what better way than to learn how something works to better destroy it."

Naruto put his gauntlets back on "So that's my story. The same night your family was killed by your brother, your family tried to have me killed. So from now until I reach chunin I want you to understand something. I am not your friend _Uchiha_, I am not your teammate, what I am is a medic that has been sworn to heal any and all Konoha shinobi and a long as I'm on this team that means you. But like I said earlier, you step one hair out of line and I will end you before you can even blink."

Sakura was in tears hearing Naruto's tale. She could not believe anyone would do that to a child for any reason. Sasuke was in the same boat minus the tears, the idea that his family tried to have Naruto killed baffled him and intrigued him. If his family truly did try and kill Naruto then something was special about him and he had to find out what.

"Say that's true." spoke up Sasuke once Kakashi let him go,"Why would my family want to have you killed?"

Kakashi answered first "I'm sorry Sasuke but that's-"

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox." said Naruto like it was no big deal. Everyone was speechless. To just say that so nonchalantly as he did was just crazy."Now why they wanted to kill a Jinchuuriki is beyond me. No one will tell, they all say its classified information. Though that is what I am going to ask your brother whenever I see him."

Everyone remained silent for a bit before Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention "Well now, that was fun. Tomorrow we will gather at training ground seven and you three will be given a test."

"What kind of test sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well it was supposed to be your real genin exam but since Naruto here has been a genin for three years now you all are just going to be tested to see where you stand and what I am going to need to train you in." replied Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused "What did you mean by _real genin exam_? We just past our exam yesterday."

"Actually you didn't really pass." answered Naruto,"After the exam given by the academy each team is given an individual exam by their sensei's to test their overall skill in the field and to see if they can work as a team. If you fail you go back to the academy for remedial training and get a second shot. If you fail again they place you in the reserve forces or you get to work here as an instructor. If you pass you join a four man cell until you either die or become chunin. I myself didn't do either since I went straight to medical school to get my license."

"Anyways meet at training ground seven at dawn and we will get started." Kakashi then vanished leaving team seven up on the roof.

Sakura was going to try and see if Naruto wanted to stay and get to know her and Sasuke better but before she could Naruto jumped off the roof and disappeared.

Later on Naruto arrived back at the house he shared with Tsunade and Shizune

Starting his usual afternoon workout, Naruto began by lifting weights. Now traditionally when one lifted weights they used actual weights but since Naruto had long ago stopped gaining any kind of benefit from lifting traditional weights he started using boulders, then moved to solid steel bricks the size of an average tool shed. After he was done using his arms he would strap the steel bricks to a chain, that Tsunade had custom made to withstand the strain, and he would run around the training field in the backyard til he could no longer move his legs.

When that was all done, he would heal his arms and legs then take a short break. Once the break was over and Naruto was ready to go again he would move over to the cliff face that was at the far end of the training field and begin attacking the stone surface leaving craters after each strike. He would do this for hours until someone came home and could help him with the rest of his work out.

It was three hours before Shizune and Tsunade arrived home to find Naruto repairing the cliff wall and then starting over again. Naruto was in mid punch when he felt something approaching him from behind at a fast pace. Turning around he dodged just in time to avoid a chakra covered hand from Shizune "Ready for dodging practice Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked "More than ready nee-chan. This time I'll beat my best time and last ten minutes with you going all out on me!"

"I hope so Naruto-kun otherwise you'll be in the hospital once I'm done." replied Shizune with a devilish grin.

For the next ten minutes Naruto was dodging Shizune's attacks and that was it. When he first started out his taijutsu training as a combat-medic, Tsunade told him that the most important thing for a combat-medic to learn was to dodge any and all attacks, because if a team member was hurt they could be healed but if the medic was hurt who was going to heal them? So before Tsunade and Shizune taught Naruto any form of taijutsu they taught him how to dodge and worked on his flexibility. And that is why during this whole ten minute span Naruto dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged every single attack she threw his way and not attacking a single time.

Once the ten minutes were up Shizune backed off and called Naruto to rest. Sitting down across from each other Naruto took several deep breathes to calm himself. Even though he had massive amounts of chakra and an almost endless well of stamina it still took a lot for him to dodge a Special-Jounin going all out in a taijutsu match. Skilled he may be but he still had a long way to go before he could actually match Shizune.

"That was very good Naruto-kun! You did very well today and I'm proud to say that you are ready for the next step of training." said Shizune with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at her "So what's the next step?"

"We are going to start again from the beginning!" Shizune could barely hold in her laughter seeing Narutos the shocked and perturbed look he had on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN START AT THE BEGINNING!?" yelled Naruto in frustration,"I just took you on for ten minutes just being able to dodge you! Even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to fight back, you would have torn me apart. How can I improve if the next step is starting over?"

Shizune got serious and sat up straighter "As of right now Naruto-kun you are correct, you are able to dodge me for ten whole minutes which to fight a Special-Jounin as a genin and survive that long you are extremely lucky. But should you face someone of my strength out on a mission you will be able to last long enough for help to arrive. Now you are starting over but now things will be different in many aspects, now you are going to learn to dodge AND counter-attack all while staying in a small circle. When you get better at this then the circle will shrink and the this will continue until the point where there is no circle and you wont be able to move at all from your spot. When this stage of your training is complete then you will start fighting me going all out against you."

"Wow... that, that is nuts... who the hell came up with this training method nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"My great-grandfather did." replied Tsunade as she walked up behind Naruto,"This entire time you have been trained by us you have been using the Senju clans med-nin training methods I learned from my family. You and Shizune were the only people outside of the Senju clan to ever be trained this way."

Naruto was shocked "How come you never told me this? You and Shizune have been teaching me this for years, I thought you learned this from Sandaime-sama?"

Tsunade chuckled a bit "I honestly did not learn much from Sarutobi-sensei when I was a child. My family taught me most of what I learned. Sensei mostly taught Jiraiya and Orochimaru since they were both orphans and had no one to teach them. That's also why I only learned how to be a combat-medic. The Senju have a clan tradition of specializing in a particular area of the shinobi arts until we were masters of our craft and only then were we able to branch out and learn something new. However I never did that. I stuck with what I knew."

"So you never learned non-medical ninjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Nope. Never even found out what my chakra affinity was." answered Tsunade.

"Neither did I actually." said Shizune.

Naruto was confused "How did you not find out nee-chan? Don't you have to be able to use two types of elemental manipulation to become a Jounin?"

"Yes you do Naruto but Shizune is a Special Jounin, not a full Jounin." answered Tsunade,"To qualify for Special-Jounin status you must have Jounin level skill in a specialized area that is not combat related and at least mid-chunin level skill in two of the three combat skills: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

"I guess that makes sense. How come they never taught that in the academy though? Or mention it any of the books I've read for that matter." questioned Naruto,"Actually that doesn't matter right now, right now I just want to know you became a Jounin Tsunade-sensei?"

"I was raised through three wars and fought in one of them. Back then we did not go to chunin exams or even hold private Jounin exams. You got field promotions and the requirements back then for Jounin were a lot harder than just learning two forms of elemental manipulation. You were ranked based on your rank in the Bingo books at the time and then the Kages would decide if it was deserving or not. Once you were recognized in at least two countries as an A-rank shinobi you would receive the rank of Jounin in your home village. Most of the time anyway." explained Tsunade.

"That seems a lot better than what it is now, you would get a much better crop of shinobi above the rank of genin then how things are now. Hell I think the way the academy is now we are just sending kids out to die just because we can. The training is shit." responded Naruto.

Shizune sighed "That's out of our hands Naruto-kun. The Hokage lets the elders deal with civilian matters and until these children graduate they are civilians so they fall under their jurisdiction. Once they graduate though they belong to the Hokage."

Naruto snorted "yeah like I am now. I'm just canon fodder til I prove my worth right?"

"Not really." said Tsunade,"You're a medical shinobi capable of fighting on the front-lines. There are only two of those in the village at this point. Just you and me."

"What about nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She is a front line medic but she isn't able to fight there. While she is a skilled fighter she is not able to be a fighter on a mission unless her team is down and desperately needs her to do so. You remember the rules for combat medics correct?" said Tsunade.

"First clause: No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. Second clause: No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines. Third clause: No medical ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. Fourth clause: Only those medic ninja who have mastered the 'Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred' are permitted to discard the first three clauses." listed Naruto."So that means Nee-chan doesn't know the Strength of a Hundred technique but I don't know it either so how am I the other front line medic?"

"You have the healing ability that comes with being a Jinchuuriki which allows you to heal just as fast as my technique. And you are partially wrong. Shizune does know the Strength of a Hundred but she has never been able to use it because of how large a quantity of chakra it took to charge it." explained Tsunade,"But since you have such a large pool of chakra, not including the chakra of the Kyuubi, you will be able to use it and master it."

"So when will you teach it to me Tsunade-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Once you enter the chunin selection exams and make it to the final round I will teach it to you. Until then you shall continue your studies here on more advanced medical theory, poisons as well as taijutsu." said Tsunade.

Naruto bowed his head "Yes Sensei."

Tsunade bowed back to Naruto then turned to address her other student "Shizune would you leave us and go prepare dinner? Naruto and I have something to discuss in private."

Shizune nodded her head and left to go prepare a meal for her two precious people. Once she was out of ear shot Tsunade sat across from Naruto so she would have his full attention "Naruto we have to talk about your team placement." 

Naruto scoffed "What's there to talk about? You shafted me and Hokage-sama all at the same time. You know I hate all Uchiha and you know that when I get the chance I'm going to finish what Itachi started, ending with him."

"You need to let go of that Naruto. It's in the past and dwelling on that wont make it easier on you." said Tsunade.

"I seem to remember a saying about a pot and a kettle that would fit this situation." said Naruto.

Tsunade growled "Watch your mouth brat. I lost everything dear to me, what did you lose other than an apartment and a few possessions? You were attacked and then thanks to the Kyuubi and myself, you recovered almost one hundred percent as well as received several bonuses. Perfect chakra control, a boost in brain power, a home and family as well as personal training from two well respected shinobi in the village. I got JACK for my trouble. So grow up and let go or I'll beat you into the ground til you hate me more than the Uchiha."

"Are you saying I should be GRATEFUL that I was roasted alive?" asked Naruto in a deadly cold tone.

"In a way, Yes." stated Tsunade flatly.

"WHAT!?" yelled Naruto as a red shell of chakra surrounded him. Before he could get up and move Tsunade hit him square in the jaw sending him flying into the cliff face.

Walking over to the down teen as the cloak dissipated Tsunade picked him out of the rubble by his throat and held him up in the air "Listen here boy. Before you were attacked you had _nothing _and chances are had that shinobi not attacked you you would still have _nothing. _So tell me, what would rather have right now, be left alone and still be alone with nothing or be attacked but have a family that cares about you."

Tsunade dropped Naruto back into the rubble and walked away. Sitting there thinking over his senseis words Naruto crawled out of the hole his body created in the granite surface of the cliff. Tsunade was right in a way, before he was attacked and saved he had nothing, he _was_ nothing. Now he had a sister in Shizune, a mother figure in Tsunade, several colleagues at Konoha hospital that he could call friends. He now had a real home and since the change of his wardrobe and attitude he was treated a lot better in the village, but then again; out of sight, out of mind.

"_She's right in a way I guess." _thought Naruto,"_There is no point living in the past. I got attacked and the bastard is dead along with the rest of his clansmen. All that is left is Itachi and Sasuke but neither of them had anything to do with the attack on my person and Itachi was the one to kill them all. Killing them wont make me feel better and killing Sasuke would probably get me killed as well. But all the same I just cannot forget and forgive. That whole clan wanted me dead and as far as I'm concerned the only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha."_

Walking into his home that he shared with Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto sat at the table to eat dinner "I'm sorry for my outburst sensei, I was out of line and shouldn't have let my emotions get out of control like that."

Tsunade smiled "That's okay Naruto, just don't let it happen again or I'll punch through to the other side of the cliff."

"Yes sensei." answered Naruto.

"Now did you think over what I said?" asked Tsunade.

"I did." replied Naruto,"And I've come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune.

"While you are right sensei you are also wrong. I can't forgive and forget, what happened to me has scarred me physically and mentally and I will never be able to let that go. But I will not let if consume me. As long as Sasuke stays a loyal member of this village, he is a comrade and I will not kill him though I cannot promise that I wont knock him around from time to time during training to let out steam." Tsunade nodded her head with a stern expression on her face as Naruto continued,"Itachi and any other Uchiha is a different story. Should an opportunity present itself for me to kill Itachi or should Sasuke go rogue I will kill either of them without a second thought. Is that acceptable sensei?"

Tsunade thought it over for a moment "For now I guess that is the best I'm going to get. It is acceptable. But let me warn you, should that Uchiha boy end up in the hospital due to injuries caused by you I'll be doing the same to you. Am I clear?"

"Very clear sensei." said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled "Good. Now eat up, you have your evaluation tomorrow with that Kakashi brat. You going to wait the three hours it'll take him to get to the meeting or are you going to be there when he told you to?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment "I think I'll show up when he said to. It will give me the time I need to get those two acquainted with a few of my poisons and make sure I have all of their medical data. Now that I'm on an official team I will have to have supplies that are both generic and specific to their own bodies."

Training Ground 7, the following day

Naruto was sitting in the middle of training ground seven next to three logs that were buried halfway in the ground. He was there earlier than he needed to since he still had roughly thirty minutes before anyone would be there. With this extra time Naruto was laying out several things he would be using between the times when Sasuke and Sakura would arrive and when Kakashi would arrive.

Looking towards the entrance to the training ground Naruto saw Sasuke arriving followed shortly by Sakura acting like a lost puppy. Naruto stood up and took off his bracers and replaced them with a pair of rubber gloves. Channeling earth chakra into his feet, Naruto stomped the ground and two square earthen blocks rose up to reach about his waist.

"What are the stone slabs for?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed the clipboard he had and then addressed his two teammates "Today we begin work as a team, and as the teams medic I will need to perform an exam on all of you so I know what I'm dealing with should the need arise for me to heal you on a mission or during training."

"But our evaluation with Kakashi-sensei is today he should be here soon. Can't this wait?" asked Sakura.

"First thing you need to know about our sensei is that he is always at least two too three hours late to anything baring anything in regards to his precious Icha Icha books or an A-rank mission. Second he is the type of man to openly read porn in public. And third, he always makes up some outlandish excuse to why he is late. Now since at the moment I out-rank you, please go over to the blanket and grab a robe to put on and then change into it. You may leave underwear on but everything else must be taken off." instructed Naruto.

Once they had changed Naruto directed them to pick a brick and lay down "Okay first I am going to take some blood from each of you so I can determine your blood type and find any abnormalities that may be present."

"Why don't you get all this from the hospital?" asked Sakura,"You are a medic nin after all."

Naruto stuck the needle in Sakura's arm getting a yelp from the girl as he started gathering her blood "Yes I am a medic nin but unless I am your doctor or I have healed you in the past I do not have access to your personal files. Especially the Uchiha here, his files are sealed and are only available to my sensei and the Hokage."

After he was finished drawing Sakura's blood Naruto moved over to Sasuke and did the same though this time no one yelped "What do you mean my records are sealed? Who is your sensei." asked Sasuke.

"I mean your records are only accessible to those with a very high clearance like the Hokage or a Sannin like my sensei Tsunade Senju." said Naruto.

Finishing the blood drawing, Naruto took each sample and placed a drop of blood on two different sheets of paper. One labeled Uchiha, Sasuke and the other Haruno, Sakura. While his teammates were getting over their shock Naruto channeled healing chakra into both slips of paper "You were trained by one of the Sannin?" asked Sakura,"What is Tsunade-sama like?"

"Tsunade-sensei has been raising me since I recovered from my attack made by the Uchiha. She is a highly skilled medic and a very strong fighter. Her taijutsu is second to none and with her raw strength she could demolish the Hokage tower with a single punch. She can come up with a counter to any poison and can take a procedure that would normally give a one percent chance of survival and give you a fifty percent chance. That being said she is also a horrible drunk and an even worse gambler. She is actually so bad at gambling she received the nickname 'Legendary Sucker.'" Naruto was smiling talking about his sensei and mother figure.

Soon the papers gave off a puff of smoke signaling that the test was done "Alright the results are in. Sakura, you are O-negative. What that means is you can donate to anyone. That is very rare and highly sought-after, I would suggest you donate blood as much as, wait..." Naruto starred at the paper intently as more showed up on the surface.

"What? Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura getting a bit worried.

Naruto was getting an angry look on his face "What have you been doing to yourself? You are malnourished to the point you should be hospitalized. You are deficient in nearly all essential vitamins and minerals and from the looks of things just taking out the small bit of blood you lost color. What the hell kind of diet have you put yourself on!?"

Naruto was yelling at this point. When he was younger he was forced to be malnourished because people refused to sell him anything edible. The only way he could think of for Sakura to be this bad off was to willingly do this. And for someone to willingly starve themselves just pissed him off."I'm not going to sugarcoat this, if you don't start eating better you WILL die. I don't care why you are on this diet and I don't want to know but it stops now."

"But I'm going to get fat! I can't be walking around like some porker, Sasuke-kun wouldn't even notice me then." retorted Sakura.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU NOW! AND GIVE IT ANOTHER COUPLE MONTHS YOU'LL BE DEAD SO HE WILL NOTICE YOU LESS!" roared Naruto,"Either you go on the diet I'm going to put you on and exercise regularly and train with the team so you don't get fat or I report this to the Hokage and he strips you of your rank as genin."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Sakura.

"I can and I will. Its your choice so what's it going to be?" asked Naruto.

Sakura growled put quickly lost all fight as she started to get dizzy "Ugh... fine... I'll do it."

"Good choice." Naruto paused to create a clone of himself,"Go to the house and get the nutrient bars, about twenty cases and bring them back here."

Once the clone left Naruto got back to work "Sasuke, you have blood type AB-positive. This means that you are a universal recipient."

"Okay what does that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"It means you can receive blood donations from every other blood type but you can only donate to people that have the same blood type." explained Naruto,"It also means that your blood, from a donation stand point, isn't that special. Now everything here seems normal. Your in very good health though I would suggest eating more fruits to get more vitamin-C in your diet. You seem to be a little low."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding but there was something that was eating at him since he arrived this morning and Naruto was acting different towards him "So what's changed?"

Naruto turned to look him in the eye after grabbing more medical tools "Excuse me?"

"What has changed?" asked Sasuke again,"Yesterday you were talking how your dream is to kill all Uchiha, including me, and today your acting like that never happened. So what has changed between meeting me yesterday and today?"

Naruto sighed as he set down his tools on Sakura's block "I had a lesson beat into me some what. I still hate your family with all my being and I wish to what remains of your clan to burn to the ground for what they planned for me and what they did. Though it has been pointed out that you had nothing to do with their plans to kill me for whatever reason that was therefore I should not hate you. Your brother will still die by hands because he is no longer with the village but you however are a loyal shinobi of Konoha and a comrade so until such time that that is no longer true, I will work with you and be civil."

Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto got right in Sasuke's face and let out a small dose of killing intent "Don't get me wrong Sasuke. I don't like you, not one bit and given the opportunity I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. But if you stay in line and don't give me a reason to do so, I'll just knock you around a bit and heal every wound that you receive. Until such a time when I can no longer call you an ally, you are safe."

Sasuke gulped and nodded his aid dully and Naruto smirked "Glad you understand. NOW I'm going to be testing your passive reflexes and other reaction times of your senses. Once that is done I'll be getting your heights and weights and then comes measuring your individual chakra levels and natures."

"Um what are chakra natures?" asked Sakura.

"You know of the five elements that can be used for ninjutsu correct?" asked Naruto and both hi teammates nodded their heads,"Well each persons chakra is aligned with one or more of those five elements. For instance I have a strong earth nature and a moderate fire nature which makes performing jutsu of those types much easier. That doesn't mean however that I can't learn jutsu of other elements, it just means those will be harder for me to learn and master with wind and lightning jutsu being the hardest since they are the opposites of my main elements. Though I will never use any fire jutsu or learn how to channel fire chakra."

"So basically any element that is stronger than our main element will be difficult to learn and any element that is weaker will be average?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded "That's the gist of it. It also means the chakra cost will be increased or decreased depending. Depending on how good your chakra control is anyway. But lets get back to business here."

Half way through all of the exams Naruto performed, his clone arrived with the cases of nutrient bars and placed them near Sakura before disappearing. Half an hour later Naruto was done with all the none shinobi exams and finished filling in the medical data of the files he was creating. Grabbing two small sheets of paper Naruto handed one to each of his teammates "Now when I tell you too, I want both of you to channel chakra into those pieces of paper. Depending on the results I will be able to tell you what element, or elements, that you are best suited for."

Setting his files down Naruto grabbed two identical machines with wires and suction-cups. Placing one on each block he started placing the suctions cups onto specific parts of Sasuke and Sakura's bodies. Once the final cup was in place Naruto turned them both on."Alright, now these machines that I just hooked up are going to read your chakra levels while you are channeling your chakra into the paper then they will print out a reading of your levels. Everybody ready? Start channeling."

Sasuke did not waste anytime channeling chakra into his paper immediately causing it to crumble slightly then turn to ash. Quirking an eyebrow, Sasuke looked over at Naruto for an explanation but stopped when he saw Sakura had not channel chakra into her paper yet. Or had she? Looking closer he could see that her paper was bending slightly.

"Hmm, this is new." said Naruto."You have a water affinity but only slightly. The paper just got damp enough for it to bend but that's it."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shrugged "It's neither good or bad. Like I said this is new. Normally only a civilian with little to no training in shinobi arts would have this kind of reaction so for a genin graduate to do this its pretty strange. I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sensei about this."

"Well what does mine mean?" questioned Sasuke.

Looking over at Sasuke's paper Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Huh? Now this is weird too. Do you know any elemental jutsu outside of fire ninjutsu?"

Sasuke had a look of confusion on his face "No, why? What does that have to do with my results?" 

"Well normally to have two elemental affinities you would either have to train one while the other was natural, like how I got my earth affinity or you have a bloodline that gives them to you and you create an entirely new element like the firsts wood release. This paper shows you have a high fire affinity and a small lightning affinity. The fire is to be expected since you're an Uchiha but the lightning shouldn't be there unless you had training in lightning manipulation. This team is going to be VERY interesting to work on." said Naruto.

Sakura paled a bit "Um don't you mean work with?"

"I said what I said." Naruto was too busy writing in their files to turn and pay attention to his teammates to notice both of them gain a worried look,"You can both get dressed now. The machines are done checking your levels."

While the two were getting dressed Naruto was reading over the results and writing them down in their respective files. During this process Kakashi arrived and was looking over Naruto's shoulder."Anything I should know about my team Doctor Uzumaki?"

Naruto jumped out of his seat on one of the bricks and dropped the files hearing Kakashi right behind him "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I UNDERSTAND BEING LATE BUT DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF PEOPLE TOO!?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto "Mah mah, there's no need to yell. I am standing right here."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger in Kakashi's face "Don't scare the shit out of me and I wont have to yell you masked bastard!"

Kakashi just waved him off "So what's wrong or right with them?"

"You want the good or the bad?" asked Naruto.

"Start with the good please." replied Kakashi.

Naruto sighed "Well Sasuke is in near perfect health, just needs a bit more vitamin-C in his diet. He has very high chakra levels when compared to the average genin but that is expected seeing he is an Uchiha and has more than likely been training for as long as he can remember. I'd say he compares, chakra wise, to a low to mid level chunin. He has a strong fire affinity, which again, is to be expected along with a small lightning affinity which is strange since he has had no training in it."

"Why does it seem like all the good is about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Because it is." said Naruto with a deadpanned expression on his face,"Sakura is dead in the water. The moment we get into trouble out on a mission, unless something drastic is done, she will be killed. Her only saving grace is she has near perfect chakra control but that's only because she has just enough chakra to function and perform the three jutsu required to pass the academy and only that much. Comparing her chakra levels to that of an average genin is like comparing a hill to a mountain."

"She can't be that bad, the academy would not allow her to graduate." stated Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head "They wouldn't back in your day but now its all about turnover rates. How many shinobi they can pump out each graduation not how many successful shinobi they can produce. Quantity over quality."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed "Is there anything else I should know?"

"She is so malnourished, she is borderline anorexic. If I hadn't been assigned to her team chances are she would be dead inside of a month. See those boxes over there? They are filled with a ration bar that Tsunade-sensei and I along with the Akamichi clan have been working on. One bite is enough to fulfill your daily requirement of all food groups and will keep you full for a day. Eating a whole bar in one day would be like eating a weeks worth of meals in one sitting." explained Naruto.

"Impressive." replied Kakashi,"You plan to give those to her to eat so she can get back what shes denying herself."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and moved his hands up and down "Yes and no. Yes I plan to give them to her to eat. No they aren't going to be used replace what she's denying herself."

Kakashi was confused "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have her eat a case of those daily for the next two weeks." stated Naruto a-matter-a-factually."There's thirty per case by the way."

"How is she going to eat the equivalent of six-hundred and thirty meals a day, every day, for two weeks? That's eight-thousand-eight-hundred and twenty meals!" Kakashi was very worried at this point. Sakura would die of over eating instead of anorexia.

"Relax. I'm a medic nin remember, trained by the best in the world." said Naruto as he took out a bar from of the boxes and started eating it."She is going to eat these while supervised. I'll have a clone healing her and managing her nutrient intake by her cells and make sure nothing goes to waste. Although for the next two weeks she will be hospitalized so she wont be in any pain. But when its all over she will be able to go on missions after a bit of training. Oh, not to mention with the amount of food nutrition she will receive in such a short period of time her chakra reserves will expand so she will be slightly above the average genin."

Kakashi sighed "That may be true and it sounds promising but what are the side effects?"

"Weight gain. But that will be minimized while I'm taking care of her monitoring the process." answered Naruto.

"How come you are eating those no problem?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto took another bite out of his bar and chewed "Well my calorie intake a day would require me to eat about five of these so I eat them quite often. Two for breakfast and lunch and then half of one during my workout in the evening. After that I eat a regular dinner with my family. You wanna give it a try?"

Kakashi shrugged and Naruto tossed him a piece. Right before Naruto's eyes the piece disappeared and Kakashi was chewing "_How the hell did he do that?"_ thought Naruto.

"Hmm, not bad. Much better than the normal ration bars. Tastes like miso pork." said Kakashi.

Naruto smiled "Thanks. It was my idea to have them come in different flavors. Otherwise they would have tasted just like ration bars, salt and cardboard."

As Naruto and Kakashi were sharing a laugh between leader and subordinate, Sasuke and Sakura walked back up after changing back into their normal clothes. After discussing what needed to be done and how things were going to go for the next couple of weeks everyone went their separate ways. Naruto took Sakura to the Hospital to begin her two week stay and Sasuke went with Kakashi to be evaluated.

With Sasuke and Kakashi.

Walking to the center on the training field as Naruto and Sakura left for the hospital, Kakashi pulled out his favorite book "Alright Sasuke, since I already know what Sakura is going to be capable of based on Narutos medical report I'm going to see where you stand."

"Why do that if Naruto did the same thing for me? It should all be there, why waste time?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi flipped a page "Well I don't actually know any of your abilities. The only reason I'm not going to evaluate Sakura is because her skills are almost non-existent. Out of all three of you Naruto is the most skilled, but that's due to be trained by a Sannin and having more experience than you or Sakura. You are the second most skilled due to you training all the time and having been the top ranked student of your class. And that leaves Sakura as being the bottom of the three, while she was the smartest kunoichi in your class, her physical grades lacked. And after her recent exam she is a liability to the team. That is why Naruto is taking care of her for the next couple of weeks."

"Okay, so what are we going to be doing here until they are done?" asked Sasuke.

Closing his book and putting it away, Kakashi eye smiled "Well my cute little genin, I am going to be getting you up to speed for the two weeks."

Sasuke sneered "What do you mean getting me up to speed? And I'm _not_ cute."

"Well to begin with you need to work on your chakra control and you have to learn a few skills before we start doing C-rank missions." Kakashi pulled out a a kunai and handed it to Sasuke,"And the first skill you will learn is tree climbing without your feet."

"How am I supposed to do that?" questioned Sasuke,"And what is the kunai for?"

"First you are going to channel chakra into the soles of your feet which will allow you to stick to any surface. Use the right amount and you will stick, use too much and you will be blown off the surface, to little and you will slip and fall. Second you will be using that kunai to mark your progress. When you get to the highest you can go, slash the tree and try to go higher next time." explained Kakashi.

"And this is something I will have to learn?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head "That's right. Every shinobi learns tree climbing, and after that you will learn water walking which is harder but also necessary."

"Alright. Any advice?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm... get a running start. It will be easier for your first time and help train your timing adding to your chakra control." said Kakashi."No get to it. If you can get this exercise and water walking done by the end of the week I'll start teaching you how to properly mold fire chakra."

With that said and done Sasuke got to work. Kakashi did not show it, but that day was possibly the most fun he has ever had. Half way through the day Kakashi pulled out his sharingan to permanently etch the memory of Sasuke falling on his ass and cursing about "damnable trees" and "stupid chakra control". Life was good for the cyclopian Jounin, but for how much longer?

Later at the hospital.

Sakura was sitting in her hospital bed with an IV in her arm and a ton of medical equipment beside her. Most she did not even what it was for. It was a few hours before a nurse came in and told her Doctor Uzumaki would be in shortly and not twenty minutes later Naruto walked in wearing the standard clothes of a Konoha Doctor.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

Clutching her blanket nervously "I guess... I still don't know what exactly is going to happen."

Naruto sat down on Sakura's bed and pulled out one of his nutrient bars "I've already explained to you what these are haven't I?" Sakura nodded her head in the affirmative," What I'm going to do is take a few years worth of vitamin and mineral rich meals and have them go through your system in only two weeks time. Using medical chakra I will supercharge your cells and healing the damage done to your body without wasting anything."

Sakura looked scared "Isn't that dangerous? I could be killed doing this! Why can't we go slow?"

Naruto put a reassuring hand on her knee and squeezed slightly "It's okay to be afraid. Normally, you are right, this would kill you. But since I will be healing you and helping with the absorption process everything will be fine. I will have to put you under though because there will be a considerable amount of pain. When you wake up everything will be fine. You will be in perfect health. And after a short time of getting adjusted to your new chakra levels and new amounts of energy and strength I will clear you for duty and we can start missions."

"But what happens if something goes wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I wont let that happen. I promise." Said Naruto smiling at her.

Sakura gave him a week smile "Can I ask how many times you've done this?"

Naruto chuckled "I've done this a lot actually. A few fangirls like yourself, but mostly Akamichi clan members. Their more chakra taxing techniques require them to use a lot of built up body fat and calories."

Sakura glared at Naruto for the fangirl comment but let it go "So, are you ready to do this?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded her head and relaxed,"Alright, well the nurse should be back shortly and she will be the one administering the anesthesia. Once you are under I will come back in to start the procedure. Next time I see you, you'll be a new woman."

Three weeks later

Out in training field seven, one kunoichi could be found going through several exercises. She was not alone however. Underneath the shade of the trees several yards away was a boy with blond hair reading over a clip-board along with several scrolls scattered around him.

"That's enough Sakura, come over here and rest for a bit." called out the boy from his seat under the trees.

Sakura stopped stretching and walked over to the boys position, sitting down beside him "Alright Sakura, it seems you ave adjusted perfectly to your new muscles and gotten a handle on your larger chakra reserves so I am clearing you for active duty now. You have made remarkable progress in just three weeks, I fully expected this to take the better part of two months based on how malnourished you were."

"Thank you Naruto." replied Sakura with a blush,"I've never worked this hard before and seeing the progress I was making actually made me work harder and feel better about myself."

Naruto smiled "That is very good. We need more strong and focused kunoichi in our ranks but the girls from our generations are just a big disappointment being more focused on their looks and boys. I'm glad you are taking it seriously,even though it took me examining you to do so."

Sakura glared at Naruto for that comment but he just laughed. After he calmed his laughter down a peaceful silence fell over both of them. For an hour Sakura sat there enjoying the rest and peacefulness of it all while Naruto was reading over his scrolls. That is, until a thought that had been pestering Sakura popped back into her head ruining the peaceful moment.

"Um Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura started.

Not looking up from his scroll Naruto just grunted "Sure."

"Why do you hate Sasuke-kun so much?" Naruto clenched his hands so tight he almost destroyed the scroll in his hands but Sakura continued on,"I know what you said about being attacked by a member of his clan and I could understand hating that person, but that person wasn't Sasuke-kun. You said it yourself that he had nothing to do with it, so why? Why hate him and his clan for the actions of one person? I just want to understand."

Naruto sighed and let go of the scroll. Taking a deep breath he turned to Sakura and looked into her eyes "How much do you actually know about the Uchiha clan?'

"Just what we learned in the academy. What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura was confused.

"You might want to get comfortable. This could take awhile." Naruto laid down and put his hands behind his head to act as a pillow,"What you learned in the academy was only partially true. There are only a handful of people in the village that know any of what I'm about to tell you and that's because they lived through it. The only reason I know any of this is because I'm and Uzumaki, which are related to the Senju, and I am also directly related to the Shodai's wife Mito Uzumaki so I have excess to the Senju clan archives and scrolls. Tsunade-sensei doesn't know I've been in there though so don't say anything about this to anyone."

Sakura nodded her head "Good. Now I guess I should start at the beginning. Three years ago when I made genin, Tsunade-sensei took me on as her apprentice. She started teaching the basic for ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu. I had already been studying iroujutsu from the day she took me in. Well after I graduated I was allowed to use the Senju clan library without having to be watched over and one day going through looking for a text on poisons I found a seal formula hidden behind a book on a shelf. When I moved the bookshelf aside and saw the whole seal I tried to figure out its purpose, sadly I couldn't figure out anything."

Sakura laughed "I thought about just leaving it there and asking Tsunade-sensei what it was but my curiosity got the better of me. I bit my thumb and swiped the blood over the seal while channeling my chakra into it. The seal came to life before my eyes, glowing as bright as the sun for a few moments then died down. Once the light was gone, there in place of the seal was a doorway into another room; a hidden room. The room was dark when I entered but as I moved further and further in braziers lit up all around me and there, in the back of the room was a very large scroll sitting on a pedestal. The scroll was about as tall as I am now and bigger around than Chouji's dad."

"When I opened it up something on the scroll pricked my finger and drew some blood into the scroll before it glowed then unraveled itself. Inside was the entire history of the Senju clan, including its origins and the origins of the Uchiha clan. According to the scroll the Senju and Uchiha were originally brothers, the first ones anyway. They were the children of the Rikkudo Sennin."

Sakura gasped "No way! The Sage was real!?"

"Yeah it surprised me too. More so than the Uchiha and Senju being related." Naruto chuckled,"Gives a whole new meaning to the term sibling rivalry. Anyway, the Sage gave the Uchiha his eyes to pass on to his descendents while he gave his body and spirit to the Senju. He split up his person to see which brother would bring peace to the world and see whose way was right. You see the Uchiha believed that strength was the way to peace, that crushing those that threatened you would make the world a better place. But the Senju believed that love and understanding would bring peace. And that is the short version on how the two clans came to be. Though they came from the same parents, that's as far as their similarities went, accept for one thing. They both had the power to suppress the Bijuu."

"The Bijuu? What is that?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sighed "Not 'that', but 'they'. The Bijuu are nine chakra beasts ranked by the number of tails they have, one being the weakest and nine being the strongest. Don't get me wrong though, just cause I say that the one-tail is the weakest doesn't mean it is weak. It is infinitely more powerful than the strongest shinobi alive today and as I have said before, I hold the Kyuubi: the strongest of the nine-tailed beasts. And that is also where the hatred of the Uchiha comes in."

"How so?" asked Sakura,"Is it because of their ability to control the Kyuubi, cause you said the Senju can do that too. Unless there's something else."

"There is more." continued Naruto,"Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha that was friends with Hashirama Senju, our Shodaime Hokage and co-founder of Konoha as well as our villages greatest traitor used the Kyuubi to attack the Shodaime and the village years ago before I was born. Sasuke is a descendent of Madara since he comes from the same bloodline as he. Sasuke is the Great-Great-grandson of Madara Uchiha and treachery is in his blood as well as the ability to make the Kyuubi, and me, submit to his will. The best part is, everyone in the clan that had a sharingan knew this, except for Sasuke."

Sakura was getting even more confused and intrigued as the story went on "How do they know this?"

"The Uchiha have a stone tablet created by the Rikkudo Sennin that can only be read by someone that has the sage's eyes. The stone tells you everything about the history of chakra and the Rikkudo Sennin as well as the secrets of the sharingan and the Bijuu. But according to the scroll the Senju possess, when a Jinchuuriki is killed, depending on the strength of the Bijuu, the Bijuu can reform right away and the Uchiha know this." explained Naruto.

"So let's say you were to die..." Sakura let the comment hang in the air for a moment when Naruto finished it."The Kyuubi would be out rampaging the moment my heart stopped."

"And THAT is why I hate the whole clan, including Sasuke. They were planning to use me for something, scratch that, they were trying to use the Kyuubi for something. But what, I don't know. The notes left by other Senju members from before the end of the clan wars say that the Uchiha were methodical. They wouldn't do anything without a reason and if it would benefit them in some way. So that leaves two choices; they were either trying to kill me to take the Kyuubi for themselves and seem like heroes to repair their reputation since the Kyuubi attack fifteen years ago, or they were attempting to weaken the village and take it over at the same time as being its heroes. Those are the only options, there are no other explanations for their attack on me and that's the only explanation as to why Itachi killed the whole clan except for his brother. Why kill everyone, men women and children, but leave one alive?"

Sakura averted her eyes from Naruto's "I... I don't know... I just can't believe they would do any of that... They were important members of the village, why would they want to attack it?"

"I wish I knew, I'd be able to sleep a lot better at night having at least a few questions answered." Replied Naruto.

Sakura wiped a few stray tears away from her cheek "But still, why hate Sasuke?"

"Because he embodies the beliefs of his clan. As soon as he gains the sharingan and reads the stone tablet he will learn the truth of our shinobi history and what he has the power to do. With that knowledge and his obsession to kill his brother, it is only a matter of time before he tries to free the Kyuubi and use him against Itachi. He will kill me so he can get the power to kill his brother." said Naruto.

"But you don't know that! He wouldn't do that! Sasuke-kun is better than that!" yelled Sakura.

"Is he?" Sakura leaned back as if she had been slapped,"Can you say with a hundred percent certainty that he wont betray the village and us? Look as his family background, look at what his family was willing to do to be the best, to be powerful. Sasuke has a one track mind, power to kill Itachi. He cares about nothing else and that includes you and me."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" roared Sakura.

"Really? Then tell me, other than what I've told you and what you heard from other people, what do you know about Sasuke Uchiha? What has he told you about himself that would give you any kind of idea that he gives the slightest shit about anyone but himself?" questioned Sakura.

Try as she might, Sakura was at a loss. She could not think of one thing to throw back in Naruto's face to prove him wrong. The only thing she could remember was Sasuke telling them that he hates a lot of things, likes to train and one day he will kill his brother, Itachi. Sakura finally realized that she knew next to nothing about her long time crush. Growing more depressed by the second, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried. For someone she was supposed to be madly in love with she knew absolutely nothing about him. Naruto was right, but she would not let him stay right. She would befriend Sasuke and get him to open up to the team. Sakura would keep Sasuke from repeating his ancestors mistakes.

**And there you have it people: Chapter two. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Just as Scarred

**Can't believe how much people liked the story, I honestly did not expect it to catch on so quickly. I hope I continue to not disappoint you all. Anyone that can tell me where I got the idea of the Nutrient bars from gets a cyber cookie! Now then I don't want go on a rant right So I'm just going to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and get on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Just as Scarred**

It was the morning after Naruto had his talk with Sakura about his reasoning's and his theories about his hatred of the Uchiha and the reasons he was attacked. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fully opening the blinds in his room to let all the sun in. He stretched his arms and legs to get all the kinks out and loosen up for a another day of training and rounds at the hospital. Walking over to his dresser to get ready for his day there was a knock at the door.

"Naruto-kun, an ANBU just stopped by. He says Hokage-sama wants to see you as soon as possible, so hurry up. Breakfast is on the table for you to grab on your way out." stated Shizune.

"Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto replied as he pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled his pants up,"Did the ANBU say what the old man wanted?"

"No, just bring your usual gear with you and you should be fine." answered Shizune.

Hearing Shizune walk away, Naruto continued to get dressed. Once he was dressed and took care of his morning hygiene, he grabbed a few rice balls off the table and walked out the door in the direction of the Hokage tower. It did not take long before Naruto was walking up to the double doors of the Hokage's office. Getting waved in by the receptionist, Naruto proceeded in and stopped in front of the Hokage's desk.

Too his left were members of the Hyuuga clan, with their clan head seated in front of the Hokage. To his right were two other seats that were empty and one seat directly in front of him."You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" said Naruto as he bowed.

Hiruzen took a drag of his pipe and pointed to the seat in the center of the others "Please take a seat Naruto." Taking his seat as asked Hiruzen then continued,"Naruto, I have called you here on behalf of Hiashi and the Hyuuga clan elders. During the resent genin team assignments Hiashi's daughter Hinata saw your eye and reported it to her father. The Hyuuga clan is demanding the implanted Byakugan be removed. I don't know how you got a hold of it Naruto but this is serious and I have no choice but to give into their demand. I am sorry."

Naruto bowed his head "I understand Hokage-sama, I am just sorry to be apart of the villages destruction now."

"Are you threatening us boy!?" snarled Hiashi. Hiruzen was also releasing a fair amount of killing intent.

Shaking his head, Naruto laughed "Not all Hyuuga-san. I am stating fact. Do you see this eye patch here?" Pointing to the eye patch in question,"This eye as well as the eye patch were given to me when I was recovering from the Uchiha attack nine years ago. I didn't know it was a Byakugan until a year later when I was approached by Danzo-sama and taught how to use it."

Hiruzen stopped him from continuing "Danzo has been teaching you?"

"Yea, for about eight years now once a week. During this time he explained to me that this eye patch is special." said Naruto.

"Special how?" asked one of the elders,"And what does that have to do with the village being destroyed?"

"It has everything to do with it. This eye patch keeps the Byakugan active all the time and keeps the signs of it being active negated as well as masks the chakra usage one hundred percent. Only those with a Byakugan could tell what was really behind this patch, everyone else would just think I lost an eye. Anyways, this patch has other abilities thanks to the fuinjutsu used to create it. Using my own chakra it sticks to my face and will never come off, unless I completely run out of chakra or die. If it is somehow forcefully removed it will explode with the force of ten explosive notes. It will also explode when I die or run out of chakra to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." explained Naruto.

"As far as we are concerned, it is already in the wrong hands. I don't care if you explode, you have no right to have that eye!" shouted an elder.

"That is where you are mistaken. You should care greatly." said Naruto.

Hiashi scoffed "And why is that boy?"

This time it was Hiruzen that answered with a tired sigh "Because if Naruto dies the Kyuubi will be released immediately after his death."

Naruto smirked "And as the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko I am allowed to name the next Jinchuuriki and seeing how this issue isn't going to go away, even with the threat of the Kyuubi being released, I name your youngest daughter Hiashi Hyuuga to be my Heir as jailer of the Kyuubi."

"YOU DARE THREATEN MY FAMILY!? YOU ARE AN INSECT TO ME BOY AND YOU WILL BE CRUSHED LIKE ONE! MY DAUGHTER WILL NEVER HOLD THAT THING AND YOU WILL GIVE BACK WHAT WAS STOLEN!" Hiashi went to strike Naruto but was stopped by Hiruzen.

"CALM YOURSELF HIASHI!" roared Hiruzen unleashing a burst of killing intent,"Everything that Naruto has said is true and is Konoha law. He has invoked his right to name his successor and as of right now if he dies, that successor is your youngest daughter. So unless you want the burden of the death of our citizens and the pain your daughter will go through adjusting to the beasts chakra, you WILL drop this."

Hiashi shrugged out of Hiruzens grasp after the killing intent was dropped "And Naruto, I suggest you don't invoke the Hyuuga's wrath again. Now, I am sorry Hiashi but due to this new information, Naruto gets to keep the Byakugan eye." Hiashi seethed and Naruto smirked,"but Naruto will be made to compensate you. Naruto, for the next year a quarter of your mission pay will be given to the Hyuuga clan."

"WHAT!? WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO PAY THEM ANYTHING!? I didn't take the eye, it was given to me and I don't know by whom!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this decision is final." said Hiruzen.

"Did Kakashi ever have to pay the Uchiha for his eye?" asked Naruto.

"Not that I know of." answered Hiruzen.

"Then why should I have to pay a single ryo? This eye was given to me because I lost my original when it was burned out of the socket. Or don't you remember Hokage-sama? I nearly died because your ANBU couldn't be bothered to do his job and because of that I lost my eye and had burns over my entire body. If it wasn't for the ANBU's negligence I would be burn free and have both my eyes so as far as I am concerned he is the one that should be paying these prissy bitches and not me. Or better yet, how about you have the ANBU do some actual work around here and have them find out where the eye came from and who gave it to me them make them pay." stated Naruto Heatedly.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes "Watch your tone Naruto... I will not tolerate insubordination."

"Insubordination would be saying YOU Hokage-sama are to blame for all this, but I am not saying that. What I am saying is that those under your command are either incompetent or just don't give a rats ass what your orders are." said Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed. He expected Naruto to put up a bit of a fight but he did not expect for it to go this far."Hiashi, Elders, you may leave. We will discuss the matter of your compensation at a later date. Naruto, you stay, we have more to discuss."

Hiashi and the elders stood up and bowed to Hiruzen. Turning around to leave Hiashi sneered at Naruto "This is not over boy."

"Don't screw with a medic Hyuuga-san. We know how to fix you up the best so we know how to break you even better." threatened Naruto.

With that said the Hyuuga left leaving Naruto and Hiruzen alone together. Thinking over what he should do next, Hiruzen let a very uncomfortable silence take over his office. Hearing a cough he looked up to see Naruto starring at him impatiently.

"Is there anything else you wanted to try and have me pay for Hokage-_sama _or can I go?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sighing again Hiruzen repacked his pipe and lit it up. Taking a puff to relax he leaned back into his chair "Naruto, before my other guests arrive to speak with you I want to talk to you about Danzo."

"What's there to talk about? He has been a great teacher and taught me a lot. Its actually thanks to him that I got over a lot of what happened. Don't get me wrong, I'm still as fucked up as I was when I was six but the problem is manageable now. Nightmares are less frequent, I don't turn into an emotional wreck whenever I hear an explosion or see a flame and even though I want to rip Sasuke's eyes out when he gets the Sharingan I have not attacked him or beaten him into a smear on the ground since being apart of squad-seven." said Naruto defensively.

"Calm down Naruto. Danzo has always been a loyal shinobi but his methods have been questionable to say the least. He and the ANBU unit, ROOT, he created years ago and has since been disbanded have done many things in the name of Konoha that if it ever came to light he would be executed for treason." stated Hiruzen,"I just don't want him corrupting you in anyway."

"Danzo-sensei has already told me all of this. He has been honest with me since day one with telling me the kind of man he his. While I don't approve of everything he has done, it was a necessary evil and for the good of Konoha and I can not fault him for putting the villages interests first." said Naruto.

"Naruto... I need to know what he has been teaching you, if he has done anything to you awhile you were training under him. I know you trust him-" Hiruzen was interrupted by Naruto laughing.

"I don't trust the guy at all! To think I would is laughable. I respect Danzo-sensei and that is it. The first thing he taught me was that you never go down alone, if you are gonna be thrown to the wolves bring someone along for the ride. Doesn't matter if they are a comrade or not. We have an understanding." said Naruto.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, what did he teach you other than that Naruto?"

Naruto tapped his chin "Well he has been helping me train in most of the same things Tsunade-sensei and Shizune-nee-chan have been teaching me. The problem with learning from the same person over and over again is that you learn their tricks and attack patterns so I stopped gaining any real results from fighting Nee-chan awhile ago, so Danzo-sensei has me train using ROOT members to gain more from my training as well as learning how to fight against several different styles as well as learning to fight against superior numbers and weapons. He tried to teach me kenjutsu but it wasn't a good fit. No weapon other than my bare hands ever suited me, though I do know how to use a few different weapons the only thing it would be good against is a bandit."

"I've learned earth manipulation, wind manipulation, lightning manipulation and water manipulation but only learned earth and poison style ninjutsu. Recently he has been adding fuinjutsu to our weekly meetings." answered Naruto.

"Has he taught you how to use your Byakugan?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded his head "He taught me the basics of Juuken but that is it. Everything else is self taught when it comes to the eye. I just practiced with it every chance I got. Gotta tell you though, the Hyuuga are wasting their bloodline by using it for just taijutsu. With this Doujutsu they could be mid-long range terrors on any battlefield or the greatest surgeons, in the field or in the hospital, that we ever had. And if they ever thought to attack the organs instead of the C.C.S. their taijutsu would be much more efficient and deadly."

Hiruzen wanted to ask more questions but he was interrupted by a knock on his door "Come in."

Seeing Hiruzen look to the door, ignoring him for now, Naruto turned to the door to see who would be joining the conversation. Walking through the doors was none other than Hiruzens son and leader of squad ten, Asuma Sarutobi. Followed by the leader of squad eight, Kurenai Yuuhi. Taking seats to Naruto's left, Naruto brought his attention back to the Hokage.

"As you are probably wondering Naruto, these two are here to speak with you. They have a mission they would like you to perform." explained Hiruzen.

Naruto turned to address the two Jounin in the room "So you have a mission you want me to perform Sarutobi-san, Yuuhi-san?"

"Yes we do." replied Kurenai,"We were talking with your sensei the other day and he told us what you did with your team during your genin evaluation and we were hoping we could hire you to do the same for our teams."

"What's the pay?" asked Naruto.

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette "For both teams as one mission it'll be classified as a solo B-rank with the same pay."

Naruto thought it over for a second "Before I agree to this, why not have this done at the hospital? You wouldn't have to pay them and it would be faster."

"Cause this way kid, theirs families can't get involved. We are both teaching teams with all clan heirs which means there is a lot of bureaucratic red tape involved if we did this the usual way. But if you do it because of a mission given to you by the village then theirs families can't do shit." explained Asuma as he finished his cigarette.

Naruto wanted to palm his face "So you are going to pay me to do this so you don't have to do any paperwork?" Kurenai looked away embarrassed and Asuma just scratched his beard and chuckled,"Fine I'll do it, but I get to keep a copy of the files when I'm done since this will make me their doctor."

"Deal." replied Asuma before Kurenai could stop him.

"What do you want with their medical file?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto just shrugged "You never when that information might come in handy. Today's ally could be tomorrows enemy."

Kurenai's brows furrowed teeth clenched "No one on our teams would ever turn traitor!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you but I am sure the sensei's of every traitor to Konoha has said the same thing in the past. The truth is you wont know for sure until it happens, as long as your alive and they don't turn traitor then you are right, but at some point they may betray the village and then you will be wrong, and it is better to be safe than sorry." reasoned Naruto."Now when does this mission start?"

Lighting up another cigarette Asuma answered "Well it's still early and they aren't supposed to meet us for another hour so you could meet with one of our teams then and the other after."

"Well since this is one mission I'd rather meet both teams at the same time. Save's time and I don't have to explain everything over again. Where would you like to do this?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi told us you did this out in your teams training field, we figured that would work for us fine." answered Kurenai.

"Okay then, I will meet you both at training ground seven in an hour. I have to go grab what I will need so I'll be leaving now if that is okay?" Hiruzen nodded his head and Naruto waved goodbye,"See you in an hour."

And with that Naruto left, though everyone else stayed behind.

"Do you really think this is necessary pops? I mean we have some pretty good kids, I few months of hard training and missions under their belt and they will be more than ready for the chunin exams in six months." said Asuma.

Hiruzen sighed again, it seemed he had been doing that a lot today, he needed a vacation "Your students wont be going to the chunin exams this time around."

"Why not Hokage-sama? They will be ready by time they come here in six months." stated Kurenai.

"You are correct Kurenai, but also incorrect. The chunin exams will not be held here in six months like we thought. Due to Kiri's civil war going on their turn to host was passed to us but recently Iwa has become increasingly hostile to the other nations because of this so the Daimyos have agreed to allow Iwa to host the exams in six months and then we will host them afterwards. So in a year we will host them and that is when your students will compete."explained Hiruzen.

"Due to the fact Iwa will swarm their exam with genin and maybe some chunin to try and thin the competition I imagine they will do the same when we host them and that is why I am not allowing any genin to go to the Iwa exams. Instead I want all genin squads to use this time to train and gain as much experience as possible so that when our time comes we will crush Iwa using quality over their quantity tactics."

"Are the exams going to be that bad Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm afraid so Kurenai." answered Hiruzen.

Letting out cloud of smoke Asuma sighed, family trait I guess "This is troublesome. That's not all of it is it pops? You always leave the worst for last and even though that doesn't sound too good it is also not that bad; just troublesome."

"Asuma is right. I have a mission planned that is a joint mission for squads seven, eight, nine and ten." answered Hiruzen.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"You will be going to Mizu no kuni. This will be classified as their first S-ranked mission." Hiruzen wanted to say more but he was interrupted by an irate kunoichi before he could.

"S-RANK!? BUT THEIR JUST GENIN! HOKAGE-SAMA PLEASE RECONCIDER!" pleaded Kurenai.

Releasing his killer intent focused solely on Kurenai Hiruzen continued "Calm yourself _Jounin. _The previous generations since the Shodai's era have become weaker and weaker, even the strongest of your generations stands no chance against one from my own. And I stand no chance against those from the generation before mine. If things keep going the way they are now we may no longer be a part of the great five. We need to bolster our forces! We need shinobi that can fight against our enemies and come out on top without our help. Minato and Kushina were the best of you and were the only ones that could measure up to the strength of those that came before them. That is also why I haven't stepped down in fifteen years, not one of you has the strength it takes to be Hokage. Tsunade is going to be the next Hokage, she is twice your age with almost five times the skill."

Hiruzen reigned in his killer intent "The generations have grown weak and complacent with the peace we have had since the third shinobi war, but war is on the horizon and this peace will not last much longer. You all need to up your training as well as the genins. You are going to Mizu no kuni to retrieve people that hold Kekkei Genkai. You will bring them back dead or alive. The only requirements are they must be intact or be able to bare children."

"Why only those requirements Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai.

Asuma narrowed his eyes "Dad..."

"Back when the Sannin were around your age there was a shinobi scientist that worked here in Konoha's cryptology department. His passion though was Kekkei Genkai and his name was Hiruko. Hiruko ended up developing a technique that could absorb Kekkei Genkai but only a maximum of five. The Chimera Technique allowed the user to absorb the bodies of the Kekkei Genkai users and assimilated it into their own. This jutsu did however have two drawbacks that could not be over looked. The user would become increasingly disfigured after each absorption and it could not be controlled without a Kekkei Genkai that could stabilize the other four. Without the stabilizer the users body would explode." Hiruzen explained. Kurenai and Asuma grew silent.

"A short while after that I discovered Orochimaru experimenting on members of our own village. He was trying to revive lost Kekkei Genkai by implanting the cells of past Kekkei Genkai users into the children he kidnapped. Out of the dozens of children he kidnapped and did this to, only one child made it through with his life and the formerly extinct Kekkei Genkai. Two years ago when Naruto was starting his second year as a med-nin, he found notes left behind by Hiruko and Orochimaru hidden deep with-in the hospitals archives. When he found them he brought all the notes to Tsunade and she brought them to me. Naruto requested he be able to keep the notes to study them, he wanted to create a way to give non-Kekkei Genkai users into Kekkei Genkai users. He brought up some good points and I gave him permission to study them. With Tsunade's help he has managed to come up with a feasible procedure to do so. The only thing we are missing are those whom possess a Kekkei Genkai."

"And that is your mission. With the civil war in Kiri and the attempted genocide of their clans with Kekkei Genkai, this is the perfect opportunity to see if Naruto's procedure will work. With the political climate the way it is today it wont be long before we are facing another shinobi world war, and if Kiri is just going to throw away valuable resources then we are going to pick through the trash, so to speak. Now, if either of you have anymore questions or concerns please ask, otherwise you are dismissed. I've other people to see this morning." said Hiruzen.

Still thinking over what they had heard, neither Asuma nor Kurenai had a comment at the moment. So they got up and bowed to Hiruzen, then left to meet up with their teams. Hiruzen was left alone with his thoughts and paperwork. His time alone would not last however. Hearing his door open, Hiruzen looked up to see Danzo entering his office "Danzo... I was going to ask to see you after I got done here but it seems you beat me to it. I take it you are here about the meeting I had earlier with Naruto and the Hyuuga clan?"

"Yes. I know you know that it was me that gave Naruto the Byakugan eye and what I did to get it." responded Danzo.

Hiruzen nodded his head "That I do. Which leave's me wondering why they were in here wanting to rip the eye from Naruto's skull."

"It was planned when they gave me the eye to give to Naruto. At some point it would be discovered that Naruto had the eye and as a result the Hyuuga clan would want it back. But since it was just the elders that gave me the eye they would need to act as if they were truly angry around Hiashi. The Hyuuga wont be a problem, the elders of the clan will keep any moves Hiashi tries to make from gaining any ground. And if something manages to slip by them, I trust Naruto to act accordingly and handle the situation. Besides, with the seals on the eye patch and the caged bird seal transcribed on the eye it will never fall into the wrong hands." explained Danzo.

"I'm glad to see you have all your bases covered Danzo." replied Hiruzen.

Danzo bowed "As always Hokage-sama."

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about Danzo or was that all you came to say?" asked Hiruzen.

"There is something else," Danzo said cryptically,"Orochimaru is making a move..."

**Training ground Seven**

Naruto arrived at training ground seven forty-five minutes after his meeting with the Hokage and the Jounin sensei's of squads eight and ten. Waiting in the center of the training field was his team.

"Ahh Naruto, glad you could join us. Now we can start the days team training." said Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head as he dropped his supplies on the ground "Sorry Kakashi, but that's not gonna happen today. I have a mission... thanks to you."

"I didn't sign us up for a mission today." said Kakashi.

Sitting on the ground and focusing on the dirt Naruto channeled his chakra into the earth and formed seven large earth bricks like he had done before with Sasuke and Sakura "That is why I said that _I _ have a mission. You three do not."

"How do you have a mission and we don't?" asked Sasuke pissily.

"Its a medical mission, that's why." Naruto began setting out his tools and other supplies he would be using,"Kakashi here told the sensei's for squads eight and ten about the exams I gave you both on day one and they thought it would be great if the same thing happened to their teams. Since both teams are made up of all clan heirs anything they want to have checked out medically will have to be checked by their clans doctors and the files will stay with the clan. The sensei's wont be able to read them."

"So what makes you special enough to check them out if they have to be seen by clan doctors?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto sneered at Sasuke "Because it is a mission given to me by Hokage-sama. A solo B-rank mission. The clans can't say anything if it is a mission so their sensei's will be able to view the files after I am done. Is that a good enough explanation for you, Sas_uke-chan_?"

Sasuke growled and tried to charge Naruto but was stopped when Kakashi grabbed the back of his collar "Calm down Sasuke. Remember what I told you about attacking your teammates." Naruto laughed at Sasuke,"And Naruto, stop antagonizing him. One of these days I'm just gonna let him go and have you two fight it out."

Naruto scoffed "Do that and I wont be responsible for what happens. You know I'm just looking for a chance to rip into Uchiha clan princess."

Sasuke struggled even harder against Kakashi's grasp "LET GO OF ME KAKASHI! I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF HIS FACE!"

"While I would like nothing more than to see you try, it looks like my mission is about to start. So if you would please quiet down, I have work to do." said Naruto. As if on cue, Teams eight and ten arrived in the clearing.

"Right on time. I'm happy to see that _some people_ can be punctual." Naruto said giving a sharp look at Kakashi, who could not look more uninterested.

"I'm sorry Naruto, did you say something?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto wanted to make some kind of retort, but was stopped by a very loud shriek "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Looking around for the source of the ungodly sound, Naruto found Ino now physically attached to Sasuke's back "I missed you so much Sasuke-kun! Now we can be together again!"

"LET GO OF HIM INO-PIG!" yelled Sakura.

Ino pulled her right eye-lid down and stuck her tongue out at Sakura "Make me forehead."

Naruto turned to Kurenai and Asuma while this was going on and got serious "You mind if I start?"

"They are all yours kid. Just send them home when you are done with them and drop our copies of the files at the administration building. We will pick them up later." answered Asuma.

Naruto nodded his head in thanks and walked over to his team and Ino "Seems you have a bit of a problem Uchiha,want some help?" Sasuke just glared at Naruto then Ino as the two girls beside them were arguing back and worth.

Taking this as a yes Naruto grabbed Ino by her ponytail and dragged her kicking and screaming over to the table "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!"

Dropping her on the ground Naruto leveled a glare at Ino and she froze "Listen here _genin,_ my mission today is to give both these teams a full medical exam. That includes you, you love-sick waste of space, and I will tell you the same thing I told Sakura. As you are now Sasuke doesn't give a single fuck about you and wouldn't even bat an eye if you were to die right here and now. So until I am done finding out what can be done to make you a better kunoichi and give you a better chance at making that impossible dream come true, you are going to disrobe and shut the hell up until I am done. Do I make myself clear?"

Ino, for her part in all of this did the smart thing and shut up."Troublesome.. Naruto was that really necessary?" asked Shikamaru.

"YEAH! What the hell was that shit!?" barked Kiba. Akamaru growled. Chouji was beside Shikamaru eating chips. Hinata was beside Shino and cowering behind Kiba.

"Do you see her complying with what I need done?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru nodded his head,"Do you see her groping Sasuke's back right now?" Shikamaru shook his head, Ino blushed as did Hinata,"Do you hear her talking and or screaming?" Shikamaru once again shook his head in the negative,"Then it was completely necessary."

Shino pushed his shades up "Treating your friends like that is highly illogical, Why? Because it can cause mistrust between comrades and sew dissension in the ranks."

Naruto scoffed "Friends? The only friends I have here are Shikamaru and Chouji. The rest of you were never my friends and I don't care if you trust me or not. I was given a mission and right now that is all that matters. Now all of you, do as I told Ino and disrobe then pick a rock behind me and sit down."

All but Ino, Kiba and Hinata did as they were told "Were my instructions confusing or is there a problem?" Hinata poked her index fingers together while muttering something incoherent,"You only have to strip down to your underwear so don't think you have to be completely naked."

This got Ino to begin to remove her clothes but still Hinata and Kiba stayed where they were."I'm not doing anything you say and if Hinata-chan doesn't want to then she doesn't have to either."

"Listen here you two. Your sensei is paying me to give your team a medical exam for them to look over to best gauge how to train you three properly." Naruto turned his head to face the group behind him on the makeshift exam tables,"That goes for you too. I'm not here today as a friend or comrade. I am here as a shinobi completing a mission for a client given to me by Hokage-sama. What that means is none of you have a choice in the matter. So do as I say and this will all go a lot smoother."

Hinata reluctantly moved over to a slab and tried hiding so no one could see her as she got undressed. Though it would seem that Kiba was gonna be the problem patient here, seeing as he was still standing, arms crossed, in the same spot he arrived at "Kiba, you either sit down or I make you." Threatened Naruto.

Kiba smirked "I'd like to see you try."

"Kiba-san, please do as he says. It is illogical to fight him over this. Why, because this was ordered by Kurenai-sensei and we must do as told." said Shino.

"Kiba-kun, please don't start a fight." said Hinata in a soft voice.

"Listen to your teammates Kiba before you get yourself hurt." said Naruto,"This is the last time I'm asking."

Kiba laughed "Like I'm scared of you. You're nothing but a weak medic-nin! All your good for is support for the real figh..."

Those were Kiba's last words before Naruto appeared in front of him with his index and middle fingers lodged in Kiba's throat. Everyone gasped at what Naruto had just done "That was the worst thing you could have said _Inuzuka_. I bet this hurts like hell right now having my fingers, _literally_, shoved down your throat."

"Naruto! Stop!" shouted Shikamaru, looking around for Naruto's sensei but he had already left with Sasuke and Sakura some time ago.

"No Shika. This mutt needs to learn his lesson." Naruto turned to look Kiba in the eyes as the boy tried to pull Naruto's hand from out of his throat."Right now a _weak medic-nin_ almost _killed _you Inuzuka. Right now your trachea has a rather large hole in it causing the blood, that would normally be pouring out on to the ground, to pour down your throat and into your lungs. What this will do in about two to five minutes is flood your lungs with blood and you will drown."

Fear spread across Kiba's face as he started to panic "Calm down, panicking like this will only hasten the process. Now what I can do, as a weak medic-nin, is remove my fingers then extract the blood from your lungs while simultaneously healing your trachea, though I will leave a nasty looking scar on your neck to remind you to respect and fear those that are better killers than you. But I will only do that if you do what I tell you from now on."

Kiba tried to shake his head but that just made the pain in his throat worse "I'll take that as a yes. Now I am going to remove my fingers very carefully and begin to heal you, what I need you to do is be as still as you can, if you move too much I could heal you the wrong way and you may still die. Ready? On three. One. Two.."

Naruto removed his fingers quickly then channeled medical chakra into Kiba's throat with one hand while the other worked on forcing out the blood that had filled the lungs. After a minute of work Naruto was done and Kiba was coughing the remnants of the blood out of his system."Next time you want to act like a tough guy, remember what just happened. Now do as I said and disrobe then sit down."

Kiba scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the last free rock and took his clothes off just as fast.

"Good boy... Just in case your sensei's did not tell you why you are here or you haven't been listening, I am here today on a mission from your sensei's to do a full physical on all of you. I did the same thing to my team when they had their genin test. What I will be doing is finding out your blood type, your overall health level, chakra level and affinity. I will also be outlining any deficiencies that I find and working to either correct them or give your sensei's a way to do so if there is not enough time to do it today as well as giving them an outline of how you should be trained and what you would benefit the most from. Any questions?" asked Naruto at the end of his explanation.

Chouji raised his hand then put it down when Naruto signaled to him "What do you mean by affinity?"

"Chakra Affinity. What it means is what element you are most attuned to. Depending on what your affinity is you will find jutsu of that type much easier to perform and less taxing on your chakra and the opposite is true for your affinities weakness. I have a strong Earth affinity so Lightning jutsu and manipulation are hard for me to learn. Any other questions?" explained Naruto.

"Logically this will be useless to me. Why, because my kikaichuu eat most of my chakra so I only have enough left over for wall and water walking." responded Shino.

"Well yes and no. While you wont be able to use elemental jutsu, you will be able to channel your elemental chakra into your hands and feet to make your taijutsu more effective or even channel it into a weapon to make it deadlier. There is also the chance Shino that you could create new clan jutsu involving your insects and chakra natures." Replied Naruto.

Shino nodded his head "I will have to check with my clan to see if it can be done."

"Anymore questions?" asked Naruto. Since no one raised their hands Naruto continued,"Alright then, first things first I am going to get base line readings for all of you of your vitals. One at a time of course, some of you may need to calm your heart rates down first. Then I will do blood tests to determine your blood type and see if there is anything wrong with your bodies. For example I can find out if you are eating right, if there is something wrong any of your organs, if you are at risk for a disease that could kill you or limit your shinobi career and so on."

"You can figure out all that by looking at someones blood?" asked Ino.

Naruto nodded his head "That and more. Next I will do a full diagnostic scan of your entire bodies to find what I cannot in your blood. And finally I will be testing your overall chakra levels and affinities. Now I have a lot of work to do so if you all could please stay quiet until I am done that would be greatly appreciated, otherwise I will quiet you down myself... Lets get started!"

After a few hours Naruto collected all the data he needed for his mission plus some extra for his personal files. You never know what might come in handy in the future. Once he was finished he excused everyone, well, almost everyone.

"Hinata, Shino, Ino. Stay behind please. I have a few things left that I want to check out." said Naruto as everyone was getting dressed.

When they were the only ones left Naruto addressed the three again "First things first, I am recommending you three for the medic program. You all have excellent chakra control and your families jutsu would make each of you great medics. Ino, your mental ninjutsu combined with medical ninjutsu would allow you to heal head trauma better than any medic alive. Shino, your insects can purify blood and chakra better than anyone. With the right training there wouldn't be a poison in the world that you could not treat. And Hinata, with the Byakugan you would be an excellent in triage and surgery."

Each of the young shinobi showed their thanks and enthusiasm in their own unique ways "Second, I have a mission for you both." Naruto said pointing at Shino and Ino.

"What do you need of us Naruto-san?" asked Shino.

"Shino, I need you to go find Kurenai and bring her to the hospital as soon as you can. This is a B-rank mission. Go." said Naruto.

Shino stiffened up when he heard the rank Naruto had given such a simple mission. Something was wrong and he had a feeling it involved Hinata since the missions were just for Ino and himself. He needed to find Kurenai-sensei fast so he could find out what was going on.

"B-rank? Isn't that a little high for a genin?" asked Ino nervously. Naruto was not her favorite person after what he had said and done to her and Kiba.

"It is but you two are here and I don't have time to look for a chunin and go through the proper channels. Ino, go get your father. Tell him the Doc is calling in his favor and needs him to meet at the hospital right away and if he doesn't come the Doc spills the beans. Your mission is the same rank as Shino's now go." said Naruto.

Ino was confused "What the hell is all that supposed to mean? Why do you need my dad? What's going on? Is there something wrong with-"

"INO! YOU WERE GIVEN A MISSION! !" yelled Naruto.

Ino hauled ass to find her father after that. Once she was out of earshot Naruto turned to Hinata and picked her up bridal style. Blushing like crazy and on the verge of passing out she fought for control of her consciousness. "Naruto-san, please put me down... I feel dizzy."

Naruto sent healing chakra through his chest into Hinata's body and she calmed immediately "I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to get you to the hospital as fast as possible and I am much faster than you."

Hinata gulped "Why do I need to go to the hospital? Whats wrong?"

Jumping into the canopy, Naruto moved as fast as his legs could carry him "I found two things disturbing while I did your exam. Both need to be checked out and treated."

"What's wrong with me?" Hinata asked almost in tears.

Naruto looked down at her as he made it into village proper "The wall lining of your heart is dangerously thin in a few spots. It looks like you have been hit by a jutsu of some kind, and judging by the injury it is old and possibly a lightning jutsu since there are signs of burns that have scared."

Hinata started to panic "Hinata you need to calm down." channeling more chakra into her body, the panic started to go away,"Whenever your heart rate increases like that you pass out. This is the cause of times you fainted and if left untreated you could go into cardiac arrest from too much stress or excitement. Now that can be fixed, the heart is a muscle just like the ones in your arms and legs so you don't worry."

"What else is wrong?" she whispered as she relaxed as much as she could, though still very nervous.

Naruto frowned and got a pained look in his eye "Something that we have in common, or at least; Had."

There was no time for Hinata to ask any questions about the vague response she got from Naruto as they arrived at the hospital entrance. When they entered the waiting room Naruto was already giving out orders to two nurses nearby "I need one of you to follow me and get everything ready to have Hinata Hyuuga entered into the hospital. The other needs to find Shizune or Tsunade-sensei and send them to Hinata's room."

Both nurses did as they were told, one following Naruto to a free room while the other went to find the head doctors of the hospital. Setting Hinata on a bed in the first room he found free, he told the nurse to get her ready for a possible surgery and extended stay. He then left the room to give Hinata her privacy and let the nurse do her job. Later he returned in his uniform for the hospital and a metal clipboard "Alright Hinata, same as before, the nurse is going to perform a basic exam and get your vitals written down. While that is going on the people I asked for should be here soon if Shino and Ino managed to find them fast enough. Also I had someone contact your father and he is on the way. I will deal with him and the others so you don't have to worry.'

Naruto tried to walk out to wait for his required people when Hinata called out to him "Um... Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?" he turned to address her.

Hinata started poking her fingers together "About the other thing... you said it was something we had in common..."

"You want to know what that is." Hinata nodded her head,"I'll tell you when Ino's dad gets here. Can you wait till then?" Hinata once again nodded her head, albeit reluctantly."Thank you."

Walking out the door Naruto was greeted by Shizune walking up to him rather hurriedly "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Why did you have a nurse come find me?" 

"I just entered a patient into the hospital, Hinata Hyuuga. She will be going into surgery as soon as possible." answered Naruto.

"What is wrong with her that she needs surgery Naruto?" asked Shizune. Naruto handed her Hinata's file.

Shizune's went wide slightly reading over the medical records "Based on what I found during her exam earlier today and the hospitals records, I can definitely say that when Kumo tried to kidnap her she was hit by a lightning jutsu at some point during the whole ordeal. The shinobi probably tried to incapacitate her using elemental manipulation and and over did it or his control slipped."

Shizune's eyes furrowed when she read over a particular part of the charts "Naruto... this one part, are you sure-"

"yea... I'm sure." Naruto sighed,"I know what the difference between the two are. Firsthand experience remember?"

Shizune winced "... have you told her yet? What it means if she doesn't stop I mean."

Naruto shook his head "I haven't even told her yet that I know. I had Inoichi's daughter run and get him as well as Hinata's teammate, Shino to gather Her sensei. I wanted those two to be here when I told her so she could have support and help right away."

"You did good Naruto-kun. I would have told her but still, you did good." said Shizune with a smile,"Now what exactly do you need me for? Sounds like you got everything handled right now."

Naruto took the clipboard back "Right now; Yes. But later during the surgery I will need your help, I just wanted to tell you or Tsunade-sensei cause you are the best and the Hyuuga clan wont accept any less than that."

Shizune sighed. She hated clan politics. It created more problems than it helped and there was always so much red tape involved. Shizune was brought out of her musings when a large group of people appeared in the hallway and ran up to them.

"Where is my daughter?","Is Hinata okay!?","What happened to Hinata-chan!? IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR-","I brought one extra Naruto-san"'"Naruto what is so damn important that you had to tell Ino you know something that she doesn't?" were some of the things said by Hiashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Inoichi.

"Everyone calm down. This is a hospital, people are trying to rest. Naruto will answer all of your questions as long as you ask them calmly and quietly." said Shizune raising her voice ever so slightly.

Hiashi was the first to speak "Why is my daughter in the hospital, what has happened to her?"

"Hyuuga-san, while performing an exam on your daughter and her teammates as requested by their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, I found something wrong with her heart." said Naruto.

"Then why am I here?" asked Inoichi.

"What's wrong with Hinata-chans heart?" asked Kiba,"Is she going to die!?"

"Kiba, calm down, or do you forget what happened last time you did not listen to orders?" Kurenai glared at Kiba, who shrunk under her gaze,"And I'll get to you Inoichi, suffice to say Hinata needs your help just as much as she needs mine."

Inoichi gave Naruto a weird look, but then then Naruto tapped the underside of his wrist. Inoichi's eyes grew serious when he noticed the simple gesture."I'm going to go inside and wait for you then."

Naruto turned to address the rest of the group once Inoichi went inside Hinata's room "Anyway, Hinata has a damaged heart." all there looked surprised, some were audible with their signs of shock,"In several spots the walls lining is dangerously thin. This is more than likely the cause of her constant fainting in times of stress and over exertion. Hiashi, from reading over her medical records here and the how old the injury is, I am more than positive the damage was done during the kidnapping incident when she was three."

"What Kidnapping?" asked Kiba.

Hiashi responded with a pained look on his face "When the third war ended a diplomat from Kumo came to go over and sign the peace treaty between our nations. But that was just a lie. Kumo used that guise of peace talks to cover their real reason for being here, they wanted the Byakugan. Their diplomat was assigned a mission to kidnap a main-branch Hyuuga clan member so that Kumo could start their own Hyuuga clan. Although they failed in the end and Hinata was recovered unharmed."

"Or so you thought." interjected Naruto."I am surprised she wasn't checked out by a medic back then to she if she had been drugged or if she was harmed in anyway."

"There was no physical sign of injury at the time and no foreign chakra in her system. She woke up shortly after getting her home so we assumed she would fine." replied Hiashi.

"Either way.. Hinata will need surgery. If she doesn't, she will have to be removed from the shinobi program. Also while she is recovering she will be put on the inactive duty list which means her team will be on the reserve list until she is cleared. There is also another issue that I must speak with you two about." Naruto said motioning to Hiashi and Kurenai,"Inoichi is here for that, in case you were wondering. Kiba, Shino, I am sorry but I will need you two to wait out here. This is a private matter that needs to be discussed. Once we are done I will bring you in to see Hinata and she can talk to you about everything once we have a chance to talk to her."

Kiba was about to speak up in protest when Shino put a hand over the boys mouth "We will do as you say Naruto-san. Why, because Kurenai-sensei will punish us if we do not for being rude."

Said boy looked over at his sensei and gulped "Don't worry Kiba, everything will be fine." Kurenai reassured him."I'll come get you both and we can see her as a team. Okay?"

Kiba nodded his head solemnly "We will be in the waiting-room Kurenai-sensei." said Shino as he led Kiba away from the door to Hinata's room.

Naruto watched as the two boys rounded the corner before addressing the adults beside him "Before we go in I want to make something very clear to both of you. While what you are about to hear will be shocking and several emotions will well up inside you, any negative outbursts will result in either one or both of you being thrown out of this hospital. This goes doubly for you Hyuuga-san."

"What do you by that boy?" said Hiashi with a hard edge and glared at Naruto,"She is _MY _daughter! You can not keep her from me."

Naruto leveled Hiashi with his own glare "I can and I will _Hyuuga._ When I mentioned you were on your way her heart rate spiked higher than it should have and her skin paled ever so slightly. Your own daughter is afraid of you. That is why the warning goes doubly for you, until her heart is healed properly any outburst that causes her heart rate to increase to dangerous levels could force her into cardiac arrest."

"Naruto-san, What is so bad that would cause either one of us to act angry towards Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto took a deep breath, god he hated these types of things "Let's go inside and talk about everything there. I hate repeating myself." Both adults nodded reluctantly. Following Naruto inside the group walked into Hinata and Inoichi talking about gardening.

"Well Hinata-chan it looks like we will have to continue our talk later." said Inoichi. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded her head,"Naruto, would you like to take over now?"

Nodding his head Naruto moved over to Hinata's bed and took a seat in an empty chair while he motioned for Kurenai and Hiashi to stand beside Inoichi "Hinata I've already told everyone about your heart condition and that you will need surgery to correct the problem. Also your teammates say hello and are outside waiting for you once we are done here. A few hours from now my nee-chan and myself will perform the surgery to repair your heart, after which you will be in recovery for about a week and then you will be released from the hospital where you will go home and rest. You will be restricted to light training only for three weeks after that and then once you are clear and everything is good you will be able to go back to active duty... but that is only if you get help for your other issue."

"What other issue?" Hinata asked nervously.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and showed Hinata the undersides of both his wrists. She, along with Kurenai, gasped. Hiashi narrowed his eyes when he saw the jagged scares. Naruto looked into the young girls eyes "Hinata, a long time ago I lost hope in everything. I was depressed beyond belief and I just wanted everything to end. I wanted all the pain and sadness to just go away, I didn't want to fight for a better life anymore. I wanted peace for once in my life and the only way I could think of was to kill myself. So one day I grabbed a knife from my kitchen and did this." He pointed to one scar that went across his left wrist.

"I bled for two minutes before I healed and was left with the scar. So cut the other wrist with the same result. I cut and I cut and I cut going INSANE! No matter what I did I couldn't end my suffering. Pretty soon I was passed out in a pool of my own blood and that's where Tsunade-sensei found me hours later. I was rushed to the hospital for emergency treatment and placed in the psyche ward for a month. While there I met Inoichi here and he helped me through it all, made me realize somethings. The most important thing he helped me realize was that by killing myself I was allowing those that put me through so much hell to win. And that made me angrier than I have ever been in my life. So from that day on I lived so those bastards that made me want to end my life lose. Every time the sneer at me for still being here is a win for me, every breathe I take is a victory against those that would see me choke and every time I heal one of them they suffer." said Naruto.

Reaching over to grab one of Hinata's hands, Naruto applied chakra to the area around her wrist. Before everyone's eyes scars started to appear that went all up her forearm. Some of them quite old while others looked just days old "Hinata I don't know what has made you lose all hope in your life and while you feel that ending it would be better than living on, just remember: You are better than them, and trash like them don't deserve to win."

Hinata was in tears. Kurenai looked on with tears streaming down her face, brokenhearted. Hiashi hung his head in shame, Inoichi walked forward "Hinata-chan, Naruto asked me here so that we could meet. I am the villages head of Torture and Interrogation as well as a therapist for shinobi. I help those ninja that need help with issues like this and many others. And if you would like, I'll help you too."

Lunging forward towards the man, Hinata hugged Inoichi as tight as she could and wept into his chest louder and deeper than she ever had in her life. Kurenai rushed over and clung to the weeping girl and cried with her.

Hiashi stood where he was taking in everything that he was seeing. His daughter's sensei crying with and holding her like a protective mother and his daughter hugging a man she just met for dear life without even a second thought. While he just stood there doing... nothing. He was ashamed of himself thinking he may be the cause of his daughters mental state and saddened seeing her seek comfort in a stranger and her instructor instead of her own father. Yet with everything he did not move, or cry, or make a single sound. He just stood there. Hiashi knew he should do something to show that he cared, but for the life of him he could not think of anything to do.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto approached "I know we both don't like each other Hiashi and you probably don't want my advice but I'm going to give it to you anyway. What she needs more than anything is love from her family to help her through this. It wont matter what help Inoichi gives her if her family doesn't help her as well. So unless you want a dead daughter in the future I suggest you figure out what's made her this way and fix it." whispered Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san... Truly." said Hiashi,"I owe you more than I can express for telling us about this."

Naruto nodded his head "I'm just doing my job and like I said; this is my victory." Naruto turned to the hugging group and coughed,"Hinata I will be back in a few hours when everything is ready for the operation. Till then enjoy your time with your family, if you want I can send in Kiba and Shino."

Hinata nodded her head "I'd like that."

Smiling, Naruto left the room. Less than a minute later he returned with Kiba and Shino right behind him "Alright, you all have a lot to talk about so I'll take my leave. See you in a few hours."

**Well that is it people, end of another chapter. Working on the next one now. **

**Now in one of the reviews someone asked how come the story is called Surgeon of Death when Naruto hasn't done anything to deserve the name yet? Well to answer that question I don't have to think very hard because the story answers it for me if you think about it, if only slightly. When has Naruto left the village on a mission or been in combat since the start of the story? He hasn't. **

**So if that is the case then how can he have the title of Surgeon of Death? The answer is he doesn't at the moment. But he will earn the title as the story goes on. Naruto will not be an all powerful shinobi from the get go and he may never make it there far either. I try to add some realism into my stories and truth be told, the hero failing is as real as it gets. I'm not saying that is how the story will end, but I will say that Naruto is going to win some and he is going to lose some. And there will be proper progression! No two weeks and he's an unstoppable bad-ass. That's just how I am going to write it.**

**Also I am writing this without a Beta so please bare with me.**


End file.
